The Arista Chronicles Part 1
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Revised. Takes place in the Disney series. What happens when Icarus's little sister attends the Prometheus Academy, hangs out with Hercules and the gang, deals with a snobby prince that everyone know and hates, and encounters monsters? Could she be the kind of girl that wants adventure and action, or possibly something more? I only own my OCs. NO FLAMES OR MEAN COMMENTS, PLEASE!
1. The First Day of School Part 1

**Arista's POV**

My name is Arista. I live in a house in the countryside of Athens with my father and my older brother, Icarus. I'm 15 years old with dark brown hair that is wavy and long, blue eyes, fair skin with a peachy undertone, and 5'5. Like other girls, I like shopping and doing housework. The only difference is that I love to ride my horse, Belladonna, read books and scrolls, and dream about having adventures.

My father is Daedalus, who is an inventist and a Shop teacher at the Prometheus Academy. He also made inventions to make things better and made our house really unique with intruder alarms, better cooking appliances, and other things. Some people say his ideas are crazy, but I think they're unique.

As for my mother, she was his second wife after Icarus's mother divorced him when my brother was born. Technically, Icarus and I are half brother and sister. My real mother died in childbirth and when I was little, I was sad about not having a mother. However, my father would tell me stories about her and how I look exactly like her. He would also say that his first wife was kind enough to raise me when I was born and loved me as much as Icarus. No matter what, I'll still love my family.

I'm now about to start my first day at the Prometheus Academy and was looking forward to it. I got my hair brushed into a pony and tied it with a black ribbon, slipped on my navy dress with a turquoise sash, my hoop earrings, and headed downstairs for breakfast. I looked to see Daddy and smiled, "Good morning." He turned and said, "Good morning, Arista. I know you're about to start your first day like you did all the others, but this will be different. You'll need to know which scrolls and books you'll need, your class schedule, locker combination, and so on. I already got them earlier for you."

I said, "I know and it's gonna remind me of the Middle Prometheus Academy." He placed a plate of eggs and bacon down, then said, "I'm sure you'll do fine there. Abnormally so!" I always loved hearing him say that when he's happy, shocked, or excited; it makes me laugh. I sighed, "I hope they allow me to take Gym class there. I like to stay fit and get flexible. Also, I might be able to learn how to defend myself from jerks or monsters."

I finished eating, then Daddy showed me the things I have and he said, "The only thing you need is your locker combination and identification card. Good luck, Arista." I smiled as I got my things, "You too, Daddy." He kissed my forehead and sighed, "You still remind me of your mother, sweetheart." I walked towards the stables, got my scrolls and books into a bag, and patted Belladonna's muzzle. She is a black Arabian horse with a flowing mane and tail; I had her since I was 10 and she was a foal at the time.

Since I took care of her and rode her, she was like a pet and friend to me. Nobody lets her ride her, but me. I patted her muzzle and said, "Ready to go with me?" She bobbed her head up and down with a whinny, then I climbed on her back and held her mane. Icarus came out of the house and looked at me. Icarus is my older brother and can be weird, but I still love him. He asked, "Ari, you're taking her to school with you?"

I said, "Yes, and you're getting a ride." Don't worry, I promise that she won't buck you off." He got onto a fence, climbed on behind me, and I gently kicked Belladonna into a gallop. We rode towards the school and I had Belladonna placed into a stable. I looked to see a man say, "Ah, you must be Arista!" I nodded, "Yes, I am." He shook my hand and said, "I am Parentheses, your guidance counselor." He had a chisel and a small block of stone, chiseled fast, and hands the block to me saying, "This is your student I.D. It costs 10 drachma if misplaced, lost, or stolen."

I looked at the picture and smiled; he got my picture right. He hands me another small stone and said, "Here is your locker number and combination." I looked at my card and looked around to find my locker, which is IX. I looked around and tried to find it, but I bumped into someone and my scrolls fell to the ground. A guy about Icarus's age with red hair and blue eyes said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I bent down and said, "It's okay. I wasn't looking either." I reached my hand for the scroll, but his hand touched mine.

I picked it up and said, "I'm Arista. You can call me Ari for short." He smiled, "I'm Hercules. You can call me Herc." I said, "Um, new here?" He said, "Yeah, first time here." I said, "Same with me. My father's a teacher here." He asked, "What does he teach?" I sighed, "Shop. I was looking for my locker and you kinda bumped into me." He said, "I was looking for mine, too. Is this your locker?"

"IX? Yeah, that's me." I got the combination cracked and placed the supplies that I don't need for now, then said, "You helped me find my locker, so I'll help you." He showed me the card and I said, "XI's two lockers near mine." He said, "Thanks, Ari." He opens his locker, but green bat thingies came out fast and Icarus slammed the door saying, "No, not this one! This is Pandora's locker. She's got some issues."

I joked, "I can see that. Herc, are sure you got the right one?" Hercules chuckled a bit and shrugs, "I guess so." Icarus said, "Who's this, Ari?" I said as I pointed to the boys for introductions, "Hercules, Icarus. Icarus, Hercules." Icarus places an arm around Hercules's shoulder and said, "Herc, as you and Ari are newbies, you need a guy that's plugged in. Someone who can put you two at the upper center at the Academy's chique Greek elite." Hercules smiled, "Hey, that would be great!"

Icarus said, "Wouldn't it?" He walks away, but comes back and said, "I'm not that guy." Throughout the morning, we've gone through the classes with the usual Poetry, Music, Science, History, Geography, Mathematics, Home Greconomics, some Theatre and Dance, and Gym. I have to say that I had fun with Theatre and Dancing with Miss Thespus, as well as Gym with Mr. Physedipus and Music with Mr. Linus.

Noon came fast and it was a great time for lunch. I placed my bag into my locker and met up with Hercules. Ever since we shared the same classes, we got to know each other well and became friends. Personally, I think he's sweet and funny. I asked, "Wanna sit with me at lunch?" He said, "Sure, Ari. How are you liking this so far?" I shrugged, "Okay. How about you?"

He said, "Same. I had no idea high school could be so tough." I said, "Me neither." Icarus joined us and said, "Well, take heart, my new friend and baby sister. For it is lunchtime, a respite from academic adversity."

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I did this story before, but not many people liked it and I decided to make this a better/revised version. I only own Arista and Belladonna; the other characters are owned by Disney. I loved watching the series on TV and I still do, now that Youtube has some of the episodes. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. The First Day of School Part 2

He led us towards the cafeterium and said, "Welcome to the cafeterium: bad food in large quantities." He got himself some goat's milk, then Hercules squeezed the goat's utters to get himself a glass. He squeezed too hard and milk landed in my face. I sputtered, "Hey!" He looked at me and said, "Sorry about that." I wiped my face and said, "It's okay. I was standing behind you and should've ducked." I grabbed myself a glass of water and got myself a tray.

Icarus said to Hercules as he picked a grape from a cornucopia filled with fruit, "Herc, try not to act like the new guy." I picked myself a few grapes, then Hercules picked some fruit and made all the fruits fall out. I looked at him and held back a giggle; Hercules looks so funny with all the fruit on him. Icarus shrugs, "This is the kinda thing that can get you labeled for life. As what you did to Ari, she'd be known as 'Ari the Goat Girl' or 'Milky Ari'. For you, you'd be 'Cornudopia' or 'Herky Jerky'..."

Hercules brushes the fruit off him and said, "Okay, we get the point." I sighed, "Don't let those get you down and be yourself. People can be cruel." A guard from somewhere grabs Icarus's tray and a boy that seemed to be in his junior year smirks, "Thanks, Icky." Icarus sighed in defeat, "Some more than others." The guy had tan skin that looked to be overkill, blond hair, a toned body, and a clean chiton that looked expensive. I noticed the snooty air the guy had and said in disbelief, "What a jerk! Who does that peacock think he is: Mr. High and Mightier Than You?"

Hercules agreed with me on that and said, "He can't do that!" He was about to go towards the guy, but Icarus blocks Hercules and said, "There ya go, acting new again!" Hercules asked, "But why should we let him get away with that?" Icarus pointed out, "Because he's Adonis! He's a prince!" I took a glance and noticed that Adonis flashed a smile at me, as well as waggling an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, _He may be handsome and royalty, but he's an ass and a conceited jerk with a head full of hot air. If he thinks about having me be his girlfriend or wife, I'd rather kiss a toilet seat, rip my eyes out of my head, or go date with a Minotaur! _Icarus said, "If you wanna survive high school, you gotta know the score." I paid attention and asked, "And that is..." He blurted out, "We're losing! You, him, and me: losers!" I held back a laugh and said, "No way, Icarus! We could be popular since our dad's a teacher here, as well as Greece's greatest inventist! Abnormally so! Besides, Adonis has to be the biggest loser. Le-hoo...za-her."

The three of us laughed at my little joke, then we went towards a table that had a girl about Icarus's age. She has burgundy hair, fair skin, green eyes, and wore a blue dress. She was eating by herself and looked bored. Icarus led us over and said, "This is Cassandra. She is sweeter than ambrosia and she's all mine!" He glomps her with a hug and Cassandra said dryly, "Icarus, the hands. Move them or lose them."

Icarus moved away and shrugs, "Our relationship is in flux." He turned his attention towards her and said, "Honey, I want you to meet Hercules and Arista. This is their first day here, so make them feel welcome while I go back for firsts." He sped of, then Hercules sat on Cassandra's right and I sat on her left. Hercules held his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you, Cassandra." She looks at him with a raised brow and said as she shook his hand, "I doubt it, but it's polite of you to say so."

I gave a small wave and said, "Hi, Cassandra." She looked at me and said, "Hi. You're his little sister? He never told me about you." I shrugged, "He never told me about having a girlfriend." She sighed, "I'm not. He thinks I'm his girlfriend." I nodded, "Ah. He's kinda stalkerish?" She sighed, "That's right. You're kind of different from him though." I asked, "What do you mean?"

She said, "Well, your looks are better and your head is where it's supposed to be. Also, you have some humor and don't seem to act weird. I'm surprised you didn't fly too close to the sun like he did." I remembered that Icarus tried his little invention of his own by using wax wings and he flew too close to the sun a year ago, but he was lucky to be alive. I said, "I'm pretty lucky he didn't get killed or lose his memory. I have to say that his hair makes him more him."

She held back a laugh and said, "It goes deeper, like to his brain." We looked to see him pile fruits on his head and walk goofily. Hercules adds, "At least he's happy. Happy's good, right?" Cassandra shrugs, "It's not for everybody. On the other hand, living in a deluded fantasy is probably the only way to survive this Underworld on Earth." I nodded, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Hercules looked unsure and asked, "What?"

"High school," Cassandra said blatantly.

He said, "Oh, I gotcha! The whole 'Underworld thing' was a metaphor. Right, we covered that on Epic Poetry class today. Oh, I should know this stuff!" I was about to eat my pita, but I had my mouth hung open and the bread fell out of my mouth with a plop as I noticed Cassandra's eyes all green. They also had yellow swirls around and she looked blank. I gently shook her and asked, "Cassandra, are you okay? Cass?" I snapped my fingers as Hercules waved his hand in front of her face. Icarus came over and I asked, "What's wrong with her? She looks like she's possessed or in some trance."

Icarus said, "Ah, a Cassandra Vision. Watch, she sees horrible stuff that's gonna happen in the future. It is her curse, one of the many things I find irresistible about her." She spoke in a monotone voice, "I see disaster in the cafeterium... The roof is falling... I see the new guy and Icarus's sister... I see the roof falling on the new guy and Icarus's sister." She shook her head and her eyes were back to normal.

I said, "That can't really happen, could it? This place looks like it's built to last." Icarus said, "Sis, don't worry about it. She made up this wild prediction that I would make a fool of myself in public." He starts laughing, then jumps onto the table and cries out, "BUT I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE I AM HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO HER!" He starts bawling and the students of the school looked at him weird. I got up and said as I held Icarus's shoulders, "Okay, no more sugar for you! What are you all lookin' at? Show's over."

A cup hits Hercules on the head and he shouted, "THE CEILING'S FALLING!" Icarus took the cup and looked at him weird, then I said, "Herc, it's still stable." Over a balcony of some part of the cafeterium, Adonis calls, "Oh, Icky! Destiny calls." Icarus looked like a zombie under control and waddles over, then I watched Hercules get up and stop him saying, "You can't do this!" Icarus said, "Yes, I can. Refills are free!"

Hercules took the cup and said, "I'm going to talk to Adonis about this. It's...it's just not fair." He walks up and Cassandra said, "Life got fair? Why wasn't I told?" I heaved a sigh and said, "Tell me about it." I got back to eating my lunch and looked up to see Hercules flying towards a table, then saw his foot being chewed by Ajax. I shot up with Cassandra and Icarus, then we helped him off.

We looked to see Adonis stand up and say, "Hey, I think you dropped this." He throws some I.D. card of Hercules's and smirks, "I've seen Gorgons with better pictures than that!" He starts laughing and the others laughed at Hercules. Icarus, Cassandra, and I weren't the only ones laughing at him. I thought to myself, _No one deserves to be humiliated like this. I don't care if Adonis is royalty or not, but that pompous snotball needs to watch his back before I go ugly on him._

Icarus tried to make things better and said, "Oh, sure. His pride is destroyed, his reputation annihilated, but the roof did not fall." Hercules walks away with a slump and sighed, "I could've handled the roof." I walked towards him and said, "Listen, don't beat yourself up over this. Your picture can't be that bad or anything." He sighed, "I was late and almost missed the barge, but I jumped in and accidentally made it sink."

I winced, "Gee. Can I look at that for a minute?" He hands me his card, then I looked at it and said with a small giggle, "Herc, it doesn't look bad at all! You look kinda funny and cute. Although they could've given you more time to give you a brush, but it still looks good." Hercules looked at me with a small smile, "You think so?" I said, "I do, Herc."

He said, "After class, I'm going to be training with Phil. You were pretty good at Gym and I was thinking that you could train." I shrugged, "I might, but it depends on the homework I have. I don't have much and I think I can ask my father. If he says yes, we'll go." He said, "Cool. See ya after classes are over."

* * *

Hours passed and school was let out. I walked towards my locker to get my things and my red dress that I wore for Gym class. It has a long skirt with a slit to move around easier, a halter neckline for the midriff top, and no sleeves. I slipped the dress in my bag and was about to close my locker door, but I backed away when someone rudely slammed the door. Adonis stood there all smug and said, "Are you that loony inventist's daughter and sister of Icky?"

I kept calm and said, "Yes, I am. I'm Arista. What do you want, your Highness?" Adonis said, "You can call me Adonis, Risty." _RISTY?! I always hate being called that! _I said, "Don't call me that, Adonis. I only go by Arista or Ari." He said, "Whatever. I was wondering that if you're not busy, you're a welcomed guest to my family villa. Also, you're beautiful and could be the perfect girlfriend for a royal blue blood like myself."

I gritted my teeth and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I have plans and will be meeting with Hercules." He scoffed, "You're going with Jerkules? What do you really see in that loser? He's so ghastly that Gorgons turned to stone themselves!" I picked up my bag and glared, "He may be clumsy and a doofus, but he's a nice guy and one of my friends! If you think that I could be your girlfriend or wife, forget it! I'd rather kiss a Minotaur or a toilet seat instead!"

I stomped off and turned saying, "Oh, and by the way? Herc's picture wasn't as bad; he could've had a brush and be all set. Your tan is overkill! I'VE SEEN VAMPIRES WITH BETTER COMPLEXION THAN YOURS! PFFFBBBT!" I walked away and went towards Daddy's office with a satisfied smile. I came towards the door, gave a small knock, and said in a timid voice, "Mr. Daedalus, is there any papers you need?"

I walked in and he saw me, then he said with a chuckle, "Ari, you had me there!" I said, "Daddy, I'm meeting with a friend and going to the Island of Idra to train." He asked, "Why do you want to train?" I gave him a sad look, then he said, "Oh, I see. Boy trouble, right?" I sighed, "Yeah, that. Also, Adonis is such a big jerk. He's such a snob and tried to ask me out. I ditched him and said that his tan is overkill." Daddy said, "I heard the shouting about that and I must say you were brave standing up to him, but lucky that his guards didn't do anything horrible to you. You wanted to go training on the island, you say? You can go, but you must train only for self-defense."

I squeaked with glee and hugged him saying, "Thank you, Daddy! I'll be home in time for dinner." He nods and said, "But how will you get there and what about Belladonna?" I said, "Icarus can ride her home. Hercules has a ride for the two of us for transportation." He kissed my cheek and said, "Alright, be safe and have fun. I love you." I gave a small wave and said, "Love you, Daddy."

I walked away from his class and got towards the stables. I rubbed Belladonna's mane and noticed a white horse in another stall. He was tall with a blue mane and tail, and also has a pair of wings! I was curious about this horse and said, "Hi, who are you?" I held my hand out to stroke his muzzle and gave some rubs. He looked content, then I looked to see Icarus walk in with Hercules.

Icarus said, "Dad-alus said that I should ride Belladonna? Are you sure about this? She hates my guts and is nice to me when you're near her!" I said, "I am. Look, just don't tease her, yell at her, or hurt her by kicking her too hard and pulling her mane for her to turn/stop." I walked towards the black mare and said, "Listen, Icarus is going to be riding you home. Remember: No biting, kicking, bucking, or fighting. Got it?" Her dark eyes looked into my blue ones and she gave a bob of her head. I rubbed her ears and said, "That's my girl."

I gently led her out and made a saddle with my hands. Icarus stepped onto my hand, got on Belladonna's back, and gave a gentle kick for her to walk out. Hercules looked at me and said, "You have a way with horses. I even noticed that Pegasus likes you." I asked, "Oh, he's your horse? He's beautiful. I guess you could say that I'm a horse whisperer or something like that." He gave a small chuckle and said, "You're ready to go?" I smiled and said, "All set." We walked out with Pegasus, got on his back, and I held onto Hercules's waist as we flew into the sky.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like our heroine likes Hercules and hates Adonis! ;) I only own Arista and Belladonna; the series and characters are all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I don't own the quote or Ace Ventura: all rights to Warner Bros.**


	3. The First Day of School Part 3

As we were flying in the sky, the view looked amazing! We kept flying towards an island that has some giant statue head, landed towards the ground, and got off Pegasus's back. Hercules walked towards the head and knocked on the door. That's right; the head is actually a house of some sort. Hercules gave a knock and said, "Phil, you here? I have a friend here who wants to train."

The door opens and a little satyr that looks grouchy came out. He said, "Really? He wants me to be his trainer?" I spoke up, "Well, I do." He looks at me with a raised brow and said, "You? But you're a girl! Why do you need training?" I said, "I want to defend myself from pervy men and monsters that might try to eat me. Also, the 'damsel in distress' cliché is starting to get old."

The satyr shrugs, "Eh, good point and I'll give ya that. What's your name, kiddo?" I said, "Arista, but you can call me Ari for short. I don't like being called Risty." He said, "Arista, I'm Phil. If you're gonna start training, we're gonna put some rules here. You'll follow my training program, do them, and master them. There are two things to help you be ready for fighting: work, eat, and sleep. Oh, and what you have on isn't allowed. No big jewelry or long dresses."

I said, "I have my Gym clothes and my earrings aren't as big. Is that okay if can change and come back out to start?" Phil said, "Yeah, go ahead. Go ahead inside the house and come out when you're done." I walked inside and looked around to see a bunch of stuff like shields, spears, urns of some of the greatest heroes, and some other things. I quickly slipped out of my dress, changed into my top and skirt, and tied the back of my halter around my neck as I got towards the door.

I said, "I'm ready." Phil said, "Okay, we got that taken care of. If you and Herc follow me." We followed him on the field and saw something that looked like an obstacle course. He said, "Okay, you kids run and get the discus, throw it and go for the shotput, chuck that towards the barrel, and finish by tossing the javelin towards the bull's eye here." Hercules said, "Easy enough."

Phil said, "Before we get into that, you two give me two sets of 10 push-ups and crunches." We laid on the ground and did push-ups and crunches, did the second set, and got ready. Phil said, "Okay, ladies first." I got into a lunge position and started running as I heard Phil blow his whistle. I threw the discus easily, threw the heavy ball towards the barrel, and threw the javelin towards the bull's eye.

I panted and asked, "How...was that?" Phil looked at me with big eyes and said, "Kid, you were amazing! It's the first time that I've trained a girl! You're pretty good at this!" I smiled and said, "Thanks, Phil. Okay, Herc's turn!" I sat on a stump and watched Hercules do the same thing, but he goofed up. The shotput was on Phil's head and looked deep, the discus was in his mouth, and the javelin was on his left butt cheek. Phil looked at Hercules and said, "Ooo feem dictrated."

Hercules asked, "Huh?" Phil spits the discus out of his mouth and said, "You seem distracted." I noticed the sad look on Hercules's face and realized that he was thinking about the incident back at the high school. He pats Pegasus's muzzle and asks, "Phil, what was school like for you?" Phil took the ball off his head and said, "I learned what I know on the streets. The school are hard knocks. And since I took you on, I feel like I'm my post-graduate work!"

Hercules sighed, "Sorry, Phil. It's just that I... Everybody at school thinks I'm a loser!" I looked at him and said, "Icarus, Cassandra, and I don't think you are. What do you really think you are, Herc?" He slumped with a shrug, "Not so sure sometimes." Pegasus gave a small nicker and Phil said, "Kid, forget about what everybody else thinks. Take Ari's word for it." He pulls the javelin off his butt and hands it to Hercules saying, "Oh, I believe this belongs to you." I held back a giggle and asked, "Do you need something for the pain? It kind of looked deep when it was stuck on there."

Phil shrugs, "Nah, I'll be fine. If you're gonna train for me, come around every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday after school's over." I said, "I will, sir. Thanks." Hercules looks at me and asks, "How can I show to everyone and Adonis that I'm not a loser?" I thought for a bit and said, "I think you can fight him, but that's not allowed in school. However, you might fight a monster off and the student body will say that you're a winner."

He pulled into a bear hug and said, "Yes! That's it! Thank you, Arista! You're a genius!" He was squeezing me too hard and my face was turning blue. I waved my arm and said, "Herc...AIR!" He lets me go and I started gasping for air. I said, "You're pretty strong for your size. How did you do that?" He said, "I never told you before, but I'm a hero in training."

"I can see that, but how did you get so strong?"

Hercules said, "I'm the son of Zeus. I know it sounds dumb, but it's true. I was born on Mount Olympus with the Gods, but I was made mortal and raised like that. I kept my strength, but everyone calls me a freak. I came here to train to become a hero because my father said that only Gods can return to Mount Olympus. If I become a hero, I'll be able to join my father and the rest of the Gods."

I looked at him and said, "Wow, that's pretty something. Uh, can you give me a lift home? I have to be back in time for dinner." He said, "Yeah. I'll wait for you to dress and stuff." I walked back into the house, got back into my dress that I wore, and walked out. We both rode off into the sunset and I pointed, "It's that one. It's the one with those weird contraptions around the lawn and a normal stable."

We landed near the stable, then I got off and said, "Thanks for the lift and going for training." He said, "You're welcome. See ya tomorrow." He rode off and I walked back inside. Daddy looked from the fireplace and placed the pot on the table. He said, "You're just in time, Ari. I made your favorite: lamb mignons." I sat down and said, "Great." I started eating my dinner with everyone and Icarus asked, "What was the training like?" I shrugged, "Pretty good. Phil's a pretty good trainer; he's tough, but fair. He kinda reminds me of my Gym teacher from middle school."

After eating dinner and drying the dishes, I decided to turn in for the night. I went into my bedroom, took my hair out of its pony, and slipped into my white nightgown. I sighed, "I hope Hercules knows what to do. If he doesn't or is in a spot, I'll be ready." I got into the covers, blew the candles out on my nightstand, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Arista show her tomboy side by working out and training for self-defense. Besides, the only girl you get to see fighting in the series is Tempest the Amazon Warrior. I thought of having Arista train like Hercules and to have her hang out with him more. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. The First Day of School Part 4

The next day at school started off fine. I was already done with some of my other classes and was in the cafeterium. One of the popular girls said, "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" I looked over and said, "Okay. I'm Arista." She smiled, "Helen, pleased to meet you. I heard so much about you. You were pretty brave standing up to Adonis." I shrugged, "Well, he was being rude and conceited as usual. He even made fun of the new guy that I made friends with."

She looked at me and said, "At least you made Hercules feel welcome." I smiled, "You're right. I don't think he's a loser at all. He's somebody." All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Helen gasped, "What's going on? Is there an earthquake?" I said, "No, I don't think so. Listen." I could almost hear big footsteps coming and the cafeterium door bursts down, then a Two-Headed Cyclops appeared!

I ducked under the table with Helen and her friends as everyone scrambled around. One head with short red hair said, "All royalty and important people line up to the left! Everyone else is excused! Cooperate and no one will be hurt!" The monster lifted the table near us and everyone began to scramble. I stayed put and Helen called over the screaming, "Arista, come on!"

I looked over and said, "Take your friends and get everyone to safety! I'll be okay!" I thought to myself, _This is it. Don't get scared and remember what Phil taught you on your first day. Duck, roll, and punch. _The other head with long hair said, "Except they will get eaten." Head I shrugs, "Well, that's a given." The two heads looked to see everyone gone and Head II sighed, "They never make it easy."

Head I said, "Oh, what about her?" I noticed that they were looking at me and I said, "I'm not for lunch. I suggest you leave or things will get ugly." Head I looked at me and asked, "And who might you be?" I said, "Arista." Head II said, "Never heard of ya."

Head I said, "No offense, but our mother has us on a strict diet."

Head II adds, "Royalty and heroes only, girly."

I said, "I'm a daughter of a Shop teacher and inventist."

Head II asks his brother, "Does that count?" Head I said, "I think this one counts as a little snack. She'd make a nice eclair!" I was picked up by the monster and Head II sniffs my hair, "Smells sweet. Mind if I start?" Head I said, "Start on her head and top, but leave the torso and legs for me!" I moaned, "Oh, crap. Me and my big mouth." I felt myself near the monster's mouth and looked to see his tongue go near me.

I wriggled hard and moved my head away, but I felt myself licked. Head II pulled me away from his tongue and said, "She ain't got no flavor. I guess I could try a nibble on her arm." I squeaked, "What?!" He used his fingers to pull my arm up, then he used his teeth to nibble my arm. "OW!" I cried in pain. It felt like a razor cutting skin when that head grinded his teeth on my skin, but he pulled away fast and said, "She's stale like that nobody kid."

I asked, "Nobody kid? Who was that?" Head I said, "Some kid saying he's a hero in training. He goes to this academy." I realized that he was talking about Hercules and I felt my stomach drop. Head II still held me and held me by the foot saying, "No expiration date or label. She's nothing." Head shrugs, "She's prettier than the others and we could keep her as a pet."

I heard Hercules's voice say, "Put her down, leave now, and there won't be anymore trouble." Head I said, "Hey, it's the stale nobody kid! Thanks for the hot tip." He used his left hand and goes through his loincloth, then tosses some small stone towards Hercules. Head II added, "Yeah, dynamite buffet." Head II lets go of my ankle and I fell to the ground, smacking my back on the impact of the fall. Hercules picked up the stone and it was his I.D. He helped me off the ground and asked, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Besides being drooled, nearly had myself chewed to pieces, and dropped like a doll? Yeah." We looked up to see Adonis on the balcony area with his bodyguard and sword at hand. He said, "There's been a change in the menu. No flesh this day, instead you will taste my blade!" I looked to see him hand one soldier his sword and he ordered them to attack the Cyclops, only to watch and do nothing.

I groaned, "If he thinks you're a loser, he is. He's letting his goons do the dirty work." The Two-Headed Cyclops flicked the guards off like flies, while one was still beating up Head I's head. Head I kept moving his hand to find where the guard is, flicked him off with his finger, and the man plopped towards the ground hard. Hercules shouted, "Adonis, this is my fight!"

Head I said, "I'm sure you mean well. Still, nobody kid." Head II said, "Look, like we told ya before we can't waste time on you. We already wasted time on your girlfriend here, so bug off." Hercules and I said at the same time, "Girlfriend?!" I shouted, "We're not in a relationship! He's my friend and will be the greatest hero of all!" Adonis said, "And thus, he may be a somebody someday. But right now, he's a nobody. I, on the other hand, am a prince. Right now at this very moment, a bonafide prince." I slapped myself in the forehead and muttered, "What a moron."

We looked to see Adonis being held by his chiton and he screamed like a girl. What a wimp! Head I smiled, "We shall dine like royalty! Or on royalty as the case may be." Hercules shouted, "Wait, you can't eat him!" He ran towards the monster, but he slammed Hercules like a nail towards the floor. Hercules had his shoulders and head up, then I ran to help him. Head II said, "Can too! Mom said we can eat princes!" He was about to pop him in his mouth, but I said, "How can you prove to your mother that's he's a prince? He could be lying."

Head II paused and said, "We'll save some bones." I said, "It doesn't matter who's rich or poor, young or old, or even male or female! Everyone's the same under their skin." Adonis shouted, "That is not true!" He stopped to see Head II lick his lips, then said, "I mean, right. We are all brothers and sisters under the skin. AH!" After what seemed to be ten minutes, the two-headed monster held Adonis as they sat on a bunch of tables. Parentheses had an easel with stone and was about to take a picture, but he kept stammering about not used to working in hostage conditions.

I looped my arms under Hercules's arms and started to pull him up with everything I could muster, then he was free and jumped high to punch the two-headed beast in the jaws. He was able to lift the monster over and throw him towards the other side of the hall, then I told Parentheses to get out fast. The two heads looked around and Head II said, "That actually hurt."

The monster got up angrily, grabs a pillar, and Head I said, "Okay, stale nobody kids. Prepare for pain!"

Hercules said, "The names are Hercules and Arista." He began to stop the pillar and lifts it over his head to have the monster flip over again. We looked over and got punched towards the food area. The goat ran out fast and I looked to see the cornucopia, some broken wood, and some kind of wood that could be good for a lever. I called, "Herc, I have an idea! When they're distracted, smack their faces with the bench in front of me, trip them over, and punch them out!"

Hercules said, "Okay! What are you doing?" I called as I placed the pieces together, "Do what I say! Trust me!" The Cyclops stomped towards us, then I muttered, "I hope this works." I walked up and said, "Eat fruit, two-face!" I pulled the lever and the fruits fired out really fast like a bunch of arrows from a hundred crossbows! The fruits landed on the monster's faces, then they wiped the gunk off and were about to attack. Hercules smacked their faces in according to plan, used the pillar from before to trip them over, and punched them out of the building hard.

I looked at the huge hole on the ceiling and said, "What a mess. At least we got that monster off our backs." Hercules asked, "We make a pretty good team, huh?" I gave him a high-five and said, "You said it, Herc." We began to walk away, but we heard crumbling noises and looked to see the ceiling come apart. Hercules muttered, "Uh-oh! Run!" We both ran fast as the debris fell, but Hercules pulled me into him and the roof buried us!

I heard some muffled speech from above and I began to push off some wood. Hercules pushed some wood and rocks off, then we looked to see Icarus and Cassandra. I said, "Cass, nice call on the roof." She looked at me and said, "I foretold you so!" The two of us got out of the rubble and Hercules said, "But you didn't see that I beat the Two-Headed Cyclops! Also, Ari helped beat them."

Icarus looked away and said, "Well, I guess Adonis didn't see it that way either." I asked, "Huh?" We looked to see the monster beaten and Adonis stand in front of the students saying, "I guess you could say 'twas beauty that killed the beast." I groaned and said, "What a loser and a jerk. He didn't save the day. He only screamed like a girl and was held hostage! I was there!"

Icarus said, "Ooh, two fist him! Well, it worked on the Byclops." Hercules sighed, "Uh, forget it. It doesn't matter." We walked away with him and Cassandra said, "This is abject defeat or newfound maturity." Hercules looked over and smiled, "Who cares what everybody else thinks? You know what's important? What I think and I think I'm doing okay." I smiled and said, "I'd go with newfound maturity." Icarus shudders, "One of the greatest foes of all."

I gave him a noogie and said, "I may act mature, but I know how to have fun!" He whined, "Not the do!" Hercules began to tickle me and I squealed, "AH!" We all had some fun running around when classes have been called off, hung around at the city shopping square, and chowed on a bunch of pitas. Hercules looked at me and said, "Ari, I took your word of advice like Phil said and if I can go through high school, I can." I smiled, "I'm sure you will, Herc. I believe in you."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Arista be with Hercules more and trying to fight the first time. Also, showing how she sticks up for others and can be fiesty. Plus, she MIGHT have a secret crush on Hercules! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. :)**


	5. World's First Doctor Part 1

A week after the whole incident with the cafeterium's roof falling, there was some talk about going to some job fair of some sort at the Academy. I looked at the morning scroll and said, "If anyone's thinking about being an inventist, they'd be going over to talk to you, Daddy." Daddy looked and said, "It would be an honor to answer questions and show them my work, Arista. But I'm not sure if I'm up to it. I'd feel ashamed of being seen as a mere Shop teacher and world class loon."

I finished eating breakfast and said, "Daddy, Icarus and I think you're a genius. You've done so much to make things better. No matter what, you're still Number 1." He looked at me and held me close to him saying, "Thank you, Arista. We better head over towards the school." I said, "I'm pretty excited to know about what other occupations are there." I headed towards the stables, got Belladonna all groomed and tacked, and got onto her back to head over to school.

I led her into a stable and said, "I'll be back for you when Career Day and classes are over, girl. Be good." I hugged her neck, kissed her muzzle, and got out towards my locker. I got some scrolls to take notes on the jobs an headed towards the fair. I saw Daddy there at some stand to show his inventions he made on his spare time, a bunch of smiths, dressmakers, and other things. I looked to see Icarus near the actors' stand and goofed around with some masks.

I looked around and thought of trying to find an animal healer; I love animals a lot and want to care for them when they're injured or sick. I looked around, but there sadly wasn't any. I noticed that Phil was there and was talking about having heroes. He said, "It's not just an adventure; it's a job! Like the time Jason and me took down the Caledonian Boar!" Everyone is interested in hearing the story and I was, too. Hercules came next to me and asked, "Found anything, Ari?"

I sighed, "I wanted to find someone who can heal sick animals and found nothing." I didn't pay attention to Phil's story and looked to see a man alone; his stand says that he's a doctor. Hercules asks, "What's a doctor?" Icarus said, "Well, a doctor is a guy who...sits by a booth by himself. Apparently, that is... I DON'T KNOW!" Cassandra looks at him and said, "Nice try. Doctor? Might as well be a fig farmer."

I shrugged, "If I can't find what I really want to work as, I could ask him a bit." I walked over and said to the man, "Excuse me? I'm curious about what you do." He shook my hand as he got up and asked, "You know what a doctor is? You've heard of my work?" I said, "No. Who are you?" He said, "I am Hippocrates. I am a doctor. I cure the sick." I smiled, "That's pretty cool. I thought only the Gods could heal the sick? I was curious about this job. I tried to find an animal healer, but there isn't any here."

He said, "That would be a veterinarian. They heal sick animals with wounds, disease, and could even help with animals with birthing problems. Are you by any chance an animal lover?" I said, "Yes, I am. I have a horse that is like a pet to me. If I can't find any veter...veta...um, vets around I'm interested about this job." He smiled, "I'm sure you might learn from this experience and start becoming a veterinarian yourself."

Hercules walked over and said, "Ari, who's he?" I smiled, "Meet Hippocrates. He can heal the sick." Hippocrates said, "Ari, that' your name?" I said, "It's short for Arista. This is my friend, Hercules." The man said, "Hercules, Arista, you might be interested to know about medicine and the human body better than anyone. Do you know how your heart can beat? Let me show you." Hippocrates held Hercules's head towards his chest and makes beat noses. He lets go and said, "You see? It's a pump." I smiled, "Cool!"

Phil stomped over and said to Hercules, "You: hero! Him: quack!" Hercules spoke up and said, "No, Phil. He's a doctor." Phil scoffs, "That's a career? Might as well be a lawyer!" The lawyers from the stand heard us and shouted, "HEY!" I said to Phil, "He cures sick people. If I could learn to do that, I might be able to cure sick animals." Phil said, "Yeah, whatever you say. I'd like to see that!"

He began to walk and I said, "Phil, look out for the-" I stopped when Phil tripped over a small stone, flies and smacks his horns into a pillar, and a giant statue fell on Phil's head! I ran towards him and said, "Phil, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" He said nothing and looks dazed. Hippocrates checked the satyr's eyelids and said, "A subdural hematoma. We got to get him to my hospital!" I picked Phil up in my arms and said, "I can get my horse and meet you over there! Herc, you take Pegasus and Phil over!"

I ran towards the stables and got on Belladonna's back. Hippocrates got on, held my waist, and said, "You do the steering when I give you the directions." I said, "Okay." I gave Belladonna a good kick and had her gallop off fast. We pulled through a bunch of turns and made it to a giant villa that had people that looked worn. I met up with Hercules and Hippocrates placed Phil onto a bed with wheels, then ran through the building.

We ran into some room and Hippocrates placed Phil onto a bed. He said to some workers as he checks Phil, "Sterilize the forceps. I may need to transact his pulse to his corpus callosum." He washed his hands and placed rubber gloves on as he reassured, "Relax, my friends. My medical techniques are state of the art. Leeches: stat!" A nurse held up snarling leeches, then the doctor held them up and called, "Clear!" He placed the blood-sucking worms on Phil's chest, which made him come to and jump up.

He growled, "Hands off the fur, buster! I'm outta here! Let's go, kids! I want out of this nut house!" He began to walk out the door in a huff, but I said, "I'd like to stick around for a while. I want to know more and I'm not queasy about blood, guts, and stuff." Hercules looked at me and said, "Really? This looks pretty fascinating." Hippocrates placed his arms around our shoulders and said, "Join me as I push the envelope of medical science."

Phil smirks and leaves, "The only thing I'm pushing for is the door!" I called, "Phil, I could send a vet and may even become one!" He pokes his head and leaves again, "I'm gone!" I sighed and shook my head. Hippocrates looked at me and said, "Well, just don't stand there. Join me in the great adventure called health care!" Hercules smiled, "Count me in!" I smiled, "Sign me up!"

* * *

**How was that one? I was looking through some episodes and thought of picking out some that could work in this story; I'll try to do a Part II sometime when I get the chance to. I also thought of showing Arista being an animal lover and a girl who's eager to learn, help others, and also help Hercules out in some cases. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. World's First Doctor Part 2

Hercules and I helped patients with injuries, small colds, and check-ups. I was shocked to see that some monsters were also treated, too. I asked Hippocrates, "Why do monsters need treatment when they sometimes eat us?" He said, "Sometimes monters are like us; they have needs, feelings, and can share the same minds. I sometimes see some that don't cause trouble as misunderstood."

I let that sink in and looked to see a Cyclops walk out as Hippocrates said to him, "Now, you keep that clean at all times. We don't want another metal eye infection." The Cyclops walks out and said, "Okay, doc. See ya." I said, "Huh, I guess you're right." I looked at a scroll and said, "Okay, next! Orthos?" I looked around and saw the Two-Headed Cyclops from before!

I moaned, "Oh no..." The monster walked towards me and Head I said, "That's us. Hey, you're that stale nobody girl! What does it take to get you out of our hair?" I said, "The name's Arista, bub. Also, Hercules is there. I don't like how this is going with you here, but I'm learning about healing the sick." Head II asked, "Why's that?" I couldn't believe that I'm talking to these two without fighting and sighed, "Career Day. I wanted to see if they have anything on veterinarians, but there wasn't any available for today. So, Hippocrates didn't have anyone interested in learning about medicine and I was interested."

Head I said, "Oh, I see."

Head II asked, "Could you help us?"

I said, "Yeah. What's the issue? Eye infection?"

Head I said, "No, our eyes are fine. It's something else." He held up his giant foot and I noticed a some splinter was stuck in his toe. I said, "Ooh, it looks a little deep." Head II got scared and asked, "You're going to cut it off?" I said, "No, it can come out when it's pulled out. I guess a little bit of the flesh needs to be scraped, something to pluck the wood off, and bandage it. I'll get Hippocrates to help out."

Hercules walked over and said, "Not these two again!" I said, "Herc, he's...I mean, they're not out for revenge. A splinter needs to be pulled out of a toe." We led the monster into a room, told Hippocrates, and he asked, "How did you two get the splinter in there?" Head II said, "We were walking around and minding our own business, but we stepped on a fence." Head I finished, "We didn't care and when we got back home, but we were in pain and tried to find it. The splinter's been in here about three days."

Hippocrates looked and said, "You're lucky that it doesn't look infected, but we need to pull it out." I washed up my hands and Hippocrates said, "Arista, get some of the wine to numb the pain." I looked through the cabinets and found a flask of wine. I poured a good amount over the area and rubbed the toe. I stood back as Hippocrates used some kind of knife to go through the skin.

The two heads didn't mind the pain, then the doctor said, "Hercules, I need you to pull the splinter out. Brace yourselves, you two. It'll be over soon." Hercules walked towards the toe, pulled the splinter with all he's got as the two heads winced, and took the splinter away after it was pulled out. I got some ointment and bandages to bind the toe, then led the two-headed monster out.

I said, "Anything you need or questions, come over here." Head I said, "Thank you." I couldn't believe my ears and gave a small smile, "You're welcome." Head II said, "Hey, no hard feelings?" I shrugged, "I don't hold grudges too long. I guess we're even." Head II said, "For a human, you're not so bad." I walked back towards the desk and said, "Thanks." The monster walked away, then I looked to see a green imp and a pink one walk in with a boat paddle in them.

I jumped up and got them towards Hippocrates saying, "They just walked in here and it looks kinda serious." I walked out and noticed that Hercules was running to tell Hippocrates about another emergency. I sighed, "This is getting pretty tiring, but it's great to help out." Hercules said, "Hippocrates said we can go. He's got things taken care of." I asked, "Are you sure?"

Hercules said, "Yeah. Besides, I'm going to go training. You should come, too." I said, "Herc, today's Tuesday. If it's about what Phil said before, forget it. He's just stubborn. Here's the thing. If we didn't have doctors or nurses, our population will dwindle, more people will die, and Greece is going to be extinct! I know people die everyday, but there's still hope and a cure. Doctors are big heroes, too."

Hercules said, "You're right. I'll go tell Phil about this. Are you sure you don't want to come?" I said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll stay here in case Hippocrates needs another helping hand." I walked back inside the hospital and went towards the desk. One of the nurses said, "Arista, sweetie, one of the nurses is on break and I need help in the nursery. The babies need some changing."

I felt grossed about the idea and said, "I'm new about diapers and stuff. Could you show me?" She said, "Sure. Alright, you need to take the diaper off and throw it in the bin. Wipe the baby's rump clean with a wet rag, powder up the rump to make it smell nice and the baby happy without having a rash, and wrap it up with a clean diaper." I said, "Okay, easy enough." I started on a baby boy and did everything the nurse said.

There were about 25 babies and I was able to help change them without any problems. I didn't get any crap on my hand or get peed in my face luckily. I placed the last baby back in her crib and said, "You've been so patient! Yes, you have! Okay, in you go." I washed my hands after doing the process and went towards the area to get myself some lunch. I got myself a ham and cheese pita, some carrots, and a glass of water. I ate my lunch and thought about how Hercules is able to talk to Phil about my advice.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this scene a good touch to show Arista's character and about how she can be able to tolerate monsters that don't get her annoyed or angry. I had a hard time before with the two-headed Cyclops, Orthos, but I liked how I told the heads apart from before and here. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. World's First Doctor Part 3

I got back towards the desk to look through the next appointments, but I looked up to see people walk in and look like zombies. I ran into the room Hippocrates was in and said, "Doctor, there's a lot of patients here! They look green and lifeless, almost like there's some plague!" Hippocrates looked into some scrolls and said, "Have everyone seated and I'll find a cure for them." I ran out fast and saw Hercules with two patients that looked healthy.

I told him about the news, then Hippocrates came over and told him about the ingredients for the cure. Hercules ran out to get the things, then came back with a giant shark. I opened the door for him and Hippocrates said to Hercules, "Excellent! Why the shark?" Hercules said, "It says right here in your paper eyes of a killer shark." Hippocraetes walked over and said with a chuckle, "No, you just can't read my writing. It says eggs of a winter lark. See?" I looked at the shark and the shark looked up, then he snapped at me.

I backed away with a yelp and said, "I'll knock your teeth out and sell them as jewelry!" Hippocrates held up a chalice and walked towards a patient as he said, "Here goes nothing." Hippocrates placed the chalice near a man's lips and we watched the patient's complexion turn back into his healthy tone; the medicine worked! I smiled, "We could cure the plague!" Hippocrates said, "Yes, but the battle's not won yet until we cure all of Athens!"

I rode to tell Cassandra and Icarus, rode back towards the hospital and helped make more medicine. I dumped a basin of herbs in as Hercules and Hippocrates added more ingredients in. Pegasus used his wing tips to stir up the concoction, making some of the contents fly out and get Icarus a mess. We poured some into cups and Cassandra came with me to give to the sick. One by one, we healed every man, woman, and child that came down with the plague.

After a long day, we walked back in and Icarus smiled, "You did it! You stopped the plague!" He began to dance around and sing, "You stop the plague! No, no, no more plague!" Hippocrates sighed, "I know and it took every last drop of medicine." I asked, "How did the plague come here in the first place?" Hercules sighed, "Hades. I'd like to see the look on his face now." Flames appeared and Hades showed up. His blue flames of hair turned yellow when angry and he glared, "How's this, Mr. Badinsky? Huh? You like this face? Do ya? Good."

Icarus kept singing and said, "Hades is here! Hades is here!" I gave him a weird look and said, "We get it, Icarus." Hades advanced on Hippocrates and smirks, "So, doc, I hear you're all out of medicine. And that's hey, too bad. Just a little smidgen of plague just for you." He held up his hand and was about to blow into his face, but I ran and knocked Hippocrates out of the way. I got something green blown into my face and I felt weak.

Hades glared, "What the? You made me miss, ya little brat!" I coughed, "That's the idea, Hot-Head." Hades looked at me and shrugs, "Oh, well. At least I got the doc's little helpy-helper. Kid, catch ya later. Huh? Downstairs. Buh-bye." Hercules ran towards me and said, "Ari? Ari!" I looked at him tiredly and wheezed, "I was too stupid. I'm sorry." Hippocrates walked over and said, "No, you saved my life. I'll try to make more medicine to cure you." Hercules picked me up from under my legs and laid me onto a bed. I coughed up more and moaned. I felt my eyelids droop and blacked out.

* * *

In about a few minutes, I found myself on some boat and in some dark cave. I looked to see Charon and asked, "Where am I?" The skeleton didn't answer and kept steering the boat towards shore. Hades looked up and said, "Arista, welcome to my Underworld: home of eternal torment since the dawn of time. How are ya doin', babe? Let me be the first to say Mahalo Aloha, which means 'do you prefer Regular or Extra Crispy'."

He placed a burnt lei on me and led me, "Hey, kid. Seriously. You know what burns my butt? A little flame about that hype. Well, but gotta go." He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and I sat on the steps next to some of the souls. One of them was coughing bad and I said, "I might be able to help you with that cough." I looked at the pouch on my waist and pulled out the little drops. I handed it to him and his cough began to go away.

I looked around and found some of the souls that looked sick. I sighed sadly, "No way I'll be able to do this. I don't have the stuff." A voice said, "Arista, I know how you feel about this. You did your best." I turned around and looked to see the owner of the voice; the soul was a woman that looked just like me. She looked at me and said, "Arista, my little baby?"

I remembered what Daddy said and asked, "Are you...my mother?" She nodded and held her arms out to me. I ran towards her and held her close. Tears ran down my face as I felt my mother hold me. She said, "Sweetie, don't cry. It's alright." I looked up at her face and said, "I can't believe I'm really meeting you. How long did you know I'm your daughter?" She wiped my eyes and said, "Arista, I may be dead for a long time after you were born, but I never stopped thinking about your father or you and Icarus."

I shuffled my foot and sighed, "Mom, is it my fault that you died?" She said, "Arista, it's not your fault. I was trying hard to bring you into your daddy's life and mine, but I couldn't hold on longer. I said to your father that I'll always be there for him, Icarus, and you. I know I missed a lot in your life, but I never lost sight of my family. You've grown so beautifully, Arista. No matter what, I'll still love you and be with you in here." She placed her cold hand on my heart and I held her hand close.

I hugged her again and whispered, "I love you, Mom." She held me tight and said, "I love you, too. Forever and for always." I heard some voice say, "Hades, in all things good and decent, I demand that you let Arista go free!" I gasped, "Hercules!" Mom looked at me and said, "One of your friends? How did you get here in the first place? I heard about you doing Career Day, but how?"

I said, "I wanted to be a veterinarian, but there wasn't any available and I found Hippocrates; he's a doctor. I was able to help out with patients and stuff, but Hades came in and was about to send another plague onto Hippocrates. I shoved the doctor out of the way and got sick. I was so weak and hacking my lungs off, blacked out, and I'm here. Does that make sense?" She said, "I understand what you mean, Arista. Come on, let's go find your friend."

I walked down some hall with her and saw Hercules with Phil. The two glared at Hades, then I said, "Herc, I'm here." Hades said, "Please take her. I'm pulling my flames out here! Her little reunion with Mamason here is bringing me down! She even cured a dead guy with a bad cough, for cryin' out loud! This is negative and unprecedented! Get her outta here! Please!"

I looked at Mom sadly and sighed, "I guess I'll be heading back now, huh?" She said, "Yes. Tell your daddy and Icarus that I said hello." I said, "I will. Nice meeting you." We held each other close, broke away, and I went with Hercules and Phil onto the ferry. We rowed away and I asked, "Is the medicine ready for me?" Hercules said, "Yeah. We'll get you back and have you cured. Who was that soul you were talking to?" I smiled, "My mother. I finally got the chance to meet her." Phil held up a chalice and said, "Here, kid."

I raised it to my lips, swallowed, and I felt myself new again. We were already back in the hospital before I blacked out and got off the bed. I smiled, "Thank you, Hippocrates. Thank you for everything." He smiled, "My pleasure, Arista. Have you thought of becoming a doctor or still pursuing to be a veterinarian?" I said, "For now, I'll still search for what I want to do. I could give the vet thing a whirl after I graduate."

I walked out of the hospital and rode home with Icarus. We got inside the house and Daddy asked, "How was your day with Hippocrates?" I smiled, "Daddy, you might not believe this. It's a new experience and I met a special someone." I began to tell him everything what had happened with me curing the sick, taking care of patients, being ill with the plague, meeting Mom the first time, and coming back.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this scene a touching moment and to show more about Arista's mother in a special way. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! I'm doing some episodes that I like in the series and try doing them with some twists of my own. I don't own the series or episodes, but my OCs; all rights to Disney. Kind review sand comments are accepted.**


	8. The Big Date Part 1

I walked out of Shop class with Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus. I looked to see everyone asking others out for the big Aphrodasia Dance coming up in a couple of days. I was pretty excited about going, but I don't have a dress or a date. I sighed, "I guess I'm not going to be going to the dance." Hercules asked, "You don't have a date?" I sighed, "Nobody asked me. How about you? Did any of the girls here ask you out yet?"

He said, "No, I don't have a date yet. Is that a problem?" Over the weeks that I came to this school, befriended Hercules, and fought along with him my feelings began to grow. I'm a little scared about revealing that I have a big crush on Hercules because everyone would laugh or tease me, even Hercules would laugh. Icarus said, "Herc, this dance will forever seal your place at the social order of the cosmos!"

Hercules sighed, "That's a little drastic, don't you think?" Cassandra looked at him and stated, "For the fool who wants to fit in." Icarus said, "It'll make or break you! Then again, I went stag last year and it didn't seem to hurt my rep." Hercules, Cassandra, and I muttered to each other, "Better get a date." I said, "Uh, I'll hang out with you in a bit. I, uh, need to brush my hair. See ya."

I dashed away fast, ran towards the girls' bathroom, and got into a stall as I slammed the door shut. I groaned, "Darn it! I had that chance and was this close to ask him, but I flopped! BIG TIME! Gah, I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I smacked my head onto the door in frustration, pulled away as a throbbing pain came up, and I rubbed my head. I sighed, "I guess I'll find a guy who floats my boat."

I got out and did a double-check on my appearance, then headed out confidently. I looked to see Scorpius walking towards me and say, "Hi, Ari." I looked at him and held back a squeal; he has black hair, beige complexion, and a beautiful pair of green eyes. I gave a wave and said quietly, "Hi, Scorpius." He said, "I heard about the dance and I was wondering if you would like to come with me as a date."

I began to get nervous and said, "Uh, s-s-sure. Um, I dunno. I, uh, I think I'll get back to you on that. Thanks for the offer." I gave a small smile, made a small dash towards my locker, and said, "Okay, shaky and a good start. I'll put him on the maybe list." I cracked my combination code, got my things, and was about to head for my next class: Art. I was walking, but I looked to see Scorpius already ask Titania and she already said yes. I heaved a sad sigh, "Oh, well. That counts as taken."

I kept walking and I felt someone rudely bump into me, making me drop my scrolls and books. I bent down to get my things and a snobby voice said, "Why, Risty, you should look where you're going." I looked up to see Adonis all smug and glared, "It's Arista, snotball. I know that we don't like each other per se, but why did you do that on purpose?" He said, "I just wanted your attention. I was thinking that you and I should be going together for the Aphrodasia Dance. You and I will make the perfect king and queen there."

I said, "You and me? Fat chance. You're already royalty and you'll only win it by buying your way in. I hate your guts, you're a jerk, and we have nothing in common. Get it through your thick head and leave me alone!" I got up to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and said, "I hate being rejected like that, but you should respect others with a higher status than you!" I glared at him, stomped on his foot hard, and said, "Well, you can get yourself a new girl because I don't dance with jerks with two left feet!"

I got to class on time and sat next to Leo. Leo has red hair, golden complexion, and hazel eyes. He said, "Hi, Arista." I smiled, "Hi, Leo. Uh, I was wondering if you have a date for the Aphrodasia Dance." He said, "I do. Sorry, Arista. Solphide and I are going together." I sighed, "That's okay. I don't care about going to some dumb dance." I gave a sad sigh and scribbled in my scroll.

Arista: 1

Boys: 2

I looked at my scrolls as I heard Hercules walk in and say sadly, "Maybe girls just don't find me attractive." I thought to myself, _I'm not the only girl who thinks so, Hercules. _Mr. Pygmalion came in and said, "Stations, people! We have art to create!" I got towards my easel and thought about what to draw. I picked up a charcoal and began to doodle something on the canvas.

A beautiful woman with red hair and a green dress walked in with a bag. She said to Mr. Pygmalion, "Oh, snookey-bottom. You forgot your lunchy-wunchy." I noticed that the two were lovey-dovey, rolled my eyes and I held back a giggle, and got back to drawing. I tried to draw Belladonna, but it came out as a picture of Hercules's face. I looked at the paper and gave a small smile, then drew a hand holding a single rose.

I heard the conversation from Hercules with Icarus as Hercules asked, "Who's that?"

Icarus said, "Oh, that's Mrs. Pygmalion."

"Mrs. Pygmalion? How did Old Man Pygmalion land a vision like this?"

"Well, the word on the street is that he made her out of clay."

Hercules hissed, "Get out!"

Icarus said, "True story. He sculpted himself a perfect woman, invoked Aphrodite, and BAMBO baby! Love connection!" I thought to myself, _If this teacher can do that, so can I. If I can't get a date for the dance, I'll make one instead! _I decided to stay a little longer in school and asked Daddy, who said yes and told me to be back home not too late. Before making my man of my dreams, I decided to go on a little shopping spree.

I got on Belladonna's back and rode towards the Agora, had Belladonna tied to a hitching post, and went into one of the shops. I looked through most of the dresses and one of them caught my eye. I found a dress in white with a light blue sash around the waist and one shoulder strap, sheer light blue sleeves, and a pair of white sandals. I tried them on and they are a perfect fit! I got myself some silver bracelets, paid everything with my earned allowance, and headed back to the school to make up my mystery man.

* * *

Night came fast and I was working on my big modeling clay hunk. I got the body and frame right, but I was working hard on the hair and face. I noticed that Hercules was creating a girl of some sort, but he had trouble. Icarus was making some pottery nicely and said, "Clay: the basic elements of earth and water taking form under my masterful hands. Plus, it's squishy!" He started playing around with it and I held back a laugh.

I looked at the clay's face and said, "Ugh, the nose is a little funny. It should be like...there we go." I smoothed his nose out, made his lips look beautiful, and made details with his eyes and hair. I wiped my hands and said, "Hello, tall, mysterious, and hunky." I looked to see Hercules finish his, but the dream girl of his looked pretty homely. Icarus said, "Well, Ari looks like she's got herself a God or a hunk of burnin' love!"

Hercules saw me and said, "Ari, what are you doing here?" I said, "I couldn't find a date. I got rejected, lost out last minute, and dumped Adonis's butt; I got no date. I heard about what you two said about Mr. Pygmalion, so I thought of creating a temporary date." I looked at Hercules's girl and said, "Pretty interesting and creative choice there. Are you going for a Gorgon or something?"

He shrugged, "Well, Aphrodite will get the idea. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Passion! Hear my plea!" I heard a voice come up and say, "You have reached Aphrodite outline. Your beseechment is important to us. Please hold. Thank you for holding. We realize you have your choice of deities and appreciate your patronage." I said, "Okay, now what?" Out of nowhere, flowers and a clam came up.

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

The shell opened and Aphrodite appeared. She looked beautiful in person and said, "Greetings, mortals. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of... Oh, hey wait! You're like, Zeus's son! Right?" Hercules said, "Yeah." She gave a smile and said, "Oh, what a relief. All day, I have been swamped by goons who can't get dates for my dance. So, what can I do for you?" I spoke up, "We both can't find a date. We asked others, but got nothing."

She looked at me and said, "You're one of his friends. Arista, right?" I said, "Yep, that's me. Uh, could you bring these two to life?" Aphrodite asked, "Wait, you two couldn't get dates?" I sighed, "I keep getting nervous and shaky, but I strongly refused Adonis because he's a big jerk towards me. Most of the guys are taken." Hercules said, "I tried! Fighting monsters is easy, but getting a date is...hard."

She said, "So, you two want the easy way out? Okay." She went towards my clay model and said, "Ooh, he looks pretty handsome. Arista, what would your dream date be like?" I said, "Well, I like him to love me for who I am and is crazy about me." She said, "Okay, got it. That's a classic. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll help Hercules." She looked at the model and said, "Ew, I'm thinking makeover."

She used her magic to make the model beautiful, then Hercules said, "Okay, good."

"Mmm-hmm. Good, but?" Hercules said, "I really like tall girls." Aphrodite rolled her eyes, gave a small scoff, and made the girl taller. Hercules asked her to be more taller and got what he wanted. He said, "Okay, good. Um, curvy?" The model gets curves around her hips and chest a bit, then Hercules said, "A little more curvy?" Aphrodite said, "Okay, that's curvy enough for you, young man!" Hercules smiled, "That's it! She's perfect! Thank you, Aphrodite!"

I added, "Thank you, Aphrodite. Thanks for everything." She smiled, "My pleasure. Before we start, aren't you forgetting something?" Hercules said, "Uh: dance, me, beautiful date...the corsage!" The goddess tapped his head and said, "Hello, her personality!" Hercules understood and said, "Oh, I haven't thought about it yet. Uh, just make her crazy about me." Aphrodite nods, "Okay, beautiful and crazy about you. Diggin' deep, huh? Okay, here are your dream dates."

She used her magic to bring color to the models, then Icarus placed his vases and pottery near Hercules's model. The two opened their eyes and Icarus's art came to life. They gave little squeaks and jumped around as Icarus beamed, "Ooh! Oh, my babies! Oh..." The models walked towards us and Aphrodite introduced them to us. She said, "Hercules, meet Galatea. Arista, this is Elrtherios. These two are everything you asked for."

Galatea has beige skin and brown hair, brown eyes, and has a purple dress on. As for Elrtherios, he has olive skin with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a green chiton on. I gave a small wave and said, "Hi." Elrtherios smiled and said, "Hey." I blushed a bit and tackled him with a hug, "He's perfect!" He smiled and held me close, then swung me around. He locked his lips on mine, which were soft and perfect.

We pulled away to catch our breath, then we looked to see Hercules and Galatea get up from the floor after a kissing fest. Icarus asked, "You love birds wanna get a little dinner before we head home?" I said, "Yeah." Elrtherios picked me up from under my legs and said, "Here, I don't want you to get sleepy before eating." I giggled a bit and said, "Thanks." We all headed towards Speedy Pita to get our orders, as well as meeting up with Cassandra.

* * *

**How was that one? I tried to look up Greek boy names and Elrtherios means "free". I only own my OCs; characters and series are all rights to Disney. I thought of giving a push to Arista having secret feelings for Hercules and thinking about her having the same problem Herc has. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. The Big Date Part 2

We got ourselves a seat area near Cassandra, who didn't look interested about what Icarus has in store. She looked at me and asked, "Who's this?" I said, "Cassandra, meet Elrtherios. I finally got myself a date for the dance." She gave a small smile, "That's good for you. I heard that you couldn't get one because of being nervous, guys taken, someone asked last minute, and you rejecting Adonis. Kudos to you on that one."

She looked at Icarus bored and said, "So, what is it you dragged me here to see?" Icarus said, "Close your eyes!" Cassandra mocked Icarus's tone and said, "No!" Getting out a sack, he dumped his living vase collection on the table. They danced and squeaked around, which made Cassandra say, "More weirdness. What are they?" Icarus said, "Cassandra, they're our babies!"

Cassandra jumped up fast and said, "NEVER mention you, me, and offspring in the same sentence!" I got up and said, "I completely blocked out what I've seen and heard, but Hercules also has a date. Well, Hercules and I made them." She asked, "Huh?" I said, "Nothing. Ooh, here they come! Herc, Galatea, over here! There's plenty of room!" They walked over towards s as the students from school looked at us with amazed looks.

Hercules waved, "Hey, guys!" He sat next to Cassandra as Galatea sat next to me. Cassandra looked at him and asked, "You and Ari did the Pygmalion thing, didn't you?" Hercules whispered, "Not everybody needs to know it." He spoke up and said, "Cassandra, I'd like you to meet my date for the dance: Galatea." Galatea smiled at her and said, "Cassandra, Icarus's girlfriend?"

Cassandra looked at her and bluntly said, "That's like geek myth." I stated, "Icarus likes her, but she doesn't." She looked at me and said, "For someone who gets the picture, you know better." I leaned onto Elrtherios's shoulder, then he wraps an arm around my shoulder. He kissed my forehead and asked, "Ready to order?" I smiled, "You bet. I'm not really hungry, but I could go for a little strawberry shake."

He said, "I'll get that, too. Hey, we'll both have it." He called a waitress up and told her the order. The waitress said, "You two make a cute couple." I blushed a bit and Elrtherios said, "She's the jewel of my eye and I'll cherish her forever." I giggled, "Stop, you're making me flushed!" He said, "I'm sorry, honey." He kissed my cheek and asked, "Better?" I smiled, "Much better."

Galatea clings to Hercules and sighed, "Oh, Hercules. I don't know where I'd be without you." Cassandra sarcastically said, "Maybe a bucket in the art class." I looked to see Helen walk over and I smiled, "Hi, Helen." She said, "Hi, Ari. I just wanted to come over and say that you and Hercules make the best couples with your new dates." I blushed, "Oh, thank you."

She smiled, "I also wanted to come over and meet your friends." She shook Elrtherios's hand and Galatea's saying cheerfully, "I'm Helen." Elrtherios is still polite and said, "Elrtherios, pleased to meet you." Galatea looked uninterested and said her name. Helen said, "Elrtherios, let me tell you that Arista is so kind, beautiful, and brave. She's such a peach. She even helped Hercules save us from a Cyclops and a plague."

Elrtherios asked me, "Really?" I said, "Yeah, pretty much. I can fight in self-defense and things." Helen looks at Galatea and said, "Galatea, let me tell you that Hercules is so kind and cute. He's a total doll." Galatea looked at her with a glare and said, "So, you like Hercules?" Helen didn't notice the expression and said, "Oh, I adore the beans out of him!"

Galatea grabs a hold of Helen's arm and said, "We'll be right back. We just want some girl talk privately." I looked at Hercules and asked, "Herc, do you think that Galatea has too much of a jealousy streak? I mean, she had that look that could mean bad news." I paid no attention to Icarus naming his "babies", then Hercules said, "Nah, Galatea's perfect. She's already making friends with Helen."

I shrugged, "Okay, if you say so." The waitress came back with our order, then the two of us began to slurp our shakes. I slowly drank mine and pulled away as I coughed a bit. Elrtherios patted my back and asked, "Ari, you okay?" I inhaled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. They made their shakes really thick. I kinda like it. How do you like it?" He finished his fast and said, "Pretty good. It almost reminds me of how delicious your lips are."

He started to kiss me again, but he pressed his lips on mine and it was longer. We pulled away to catch our breath, then I said, "Wow... Uh, I'm feeling a little tired. I gotta head home." I got up with my bag, then he said, "Allow me to walk you home." I said, "That's very sweet of you, but I'll ride my horse. She only lets me ride her and is okay when someone is with me. She's not okay with different people to ride her alone."

He said, "Hey, we can ride her home." I giggled, "Okay, whatever you say." We headed towards the stables and met up with Belladonna. I said to her, "Meet Elrtherios. He's my new boyfriend. He'll ride home with us for now, okay?" She bobbed her head and began to kneel. I watched Elrtherios get on her back fine, then he pulled me up behind him. He gave her sides a squeeze and we galloped off towards home.

We kept riding and Elrtherios gently pulled Belladonna's reins to have her stop. He asked, "Is this it? That's a pretty neat home." We got off her back and I said, "My father's an inventist. I'll see you when I see you?" He moved a lock of stray hair from my face and said, "You can count on it." We kissed each other again, then pulled apart and I led Belladonna to her stall.

I got out of the stables and found Elrtherios gone. I heaved a sigh, walked inside the house, and decided to turn in early. Daddy and Icarus looked at me, then Daddy touched my face saying, "Your face looks red. Are you having a fever?" I said, "No, just infected by love. Good night." I headed towards my bedroom, got myself dressed for bed, and flopped on the mattress with a happy sigh. I pulled the covers up and held them close to me as I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at school, there was a ballot box for votes on the new king and queen for the dance. Elrtherios said, "Hey, we should be picked." I smiled, "That would be great." He chiseled a block of stone with our names on it, place it in the box, and we met up with Hercules and the others. Icarus was still fondling over his babies as Cassandra asked Galatea, "So, Galatea, how do you like our school?"

She answered, "Love it!"

I asked, "What classes are you taking?"

"None!"

Cassandra asked, "None? What are you gonna do all day, obsessively follow Hercules?" Galatea giggles, "Pretty much!" Elrtherios said, "I'm doing the same as what she asked. Ari, I promise to give you some space and try not to be a distraction." Over the course of time, he kept his word and is bending his promise at the same time. In most classes, he kept playing with my hair and gently tickled my arm without going too fast or having me laugh out loud.

He also helped me get a book in the library without problems, but I can reach it on my own. During lunch, he kept his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I felt a little stiff from him holding me. The only time alone I get from him is when I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and changing into my Gym/Dancing attire. Although it's cute that he loves me and all, but his clinginess is about to get annoying.

I met up with Hercules at the outdoor auditorium and noticed that Galatea's clingy as Elrtherios. We sat next to them and Hercules said, "Galatea, I-I appreciate all the attention, but can we cool it down?" Galatea shrugs, "Whatever. Whatever you say." She kept hugging him, then I noticed that Elrtherios still has his arm around my shoulder. I said, "Elrtherios, I'm getting a cramp in my neck. Could you stop for a bit?" He pulled his arm away and said, "Okay. I'm here if you need me."

Parentheses came onto the stage and said, "Attention! Attention, please! Thank you! The king and queen of the upcoming Aphrodasia Dance are (by unanimous vote) Hercules and Cassandra, while the runner-ups are Arista and Elrtherios." Galatea pulled Hercules down with her and the two were on the stage as Parentheses announced, "Our lovely couple (if you have a schedule) and here they are now!"

He placed the golden crowns on their heads and Galatea held a bouquet and became a drama queen. Icarus still held his baby vases and said, "That's Uncle Hercules up there! Yes, he is!" Cassandra looked at me and asked, "Would you switch seats with me, please?" I sighed, "Yes, thank you." My relief was cut short when Elrtherios sat next to me. I buried my face into my hands and moaned.

I didn't bother to listen to Galatea bragging about how she and Hercules won. She said, "I wanna thank the boy who took me in his arms and shaped me: Hercules!" The crowd cheered, but I was the only one who didn't feel like cheering. I noticed that Hercules didn't look too happy and was about to say something, but Parentheses gently pushed him away from the stage as Galatea kept waving.

After everyone was dismissed, I asked Elrtherios to go with me on the beach. I noticed that Hercules and Galatea are there, too. Hercules became the first to speak up and say, "Galatea, you're a nice girl. Perfect even in some ways, but I don't think it's working out." I sighed, "Elrtherios, you're nice guy and all, but I'm afraid I'm not ready for a relationship."

He gently pulled my arm and said, "Is it me? I could change." He morphed taller, slimmer, and he grew a Minotaur head, "Do you want me taller? Less beefy? Something tough and cuddly?" He got back to normal, while Galatea did the same as she grew taller/shorter and grew snakes on her hair. I said, "To be honest, I want you to be you." Hercules said to her, "I don't mind, but I just want you to be your own person."

The two said, "Okay, we'll be our own person!" I stated, "But you can't because we didn't make you that way. Elrtherios, what's that up in the sky?" He said, "The sun." I said, "Right. If I say it's the moon..." He cuts me off and said, "Sun? Did I say that? I was thinking moon, too!" Hercules noticed the situation and said, "See what I mean? I'm sorry, Galatea, but this is over."

I got up with Hercules and said, "Elrtherios, I'm really sorry. Honest, but we're just not meant to be." I felt some clay arms wrapped around my ankle and I fell on my side as Elrtherios said, "I'm not letting you go, Arista! You're mine and always will be, even if I have to drag you myself!" I dug my fingers and toes into the sand as I was being dragged. I cried, "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

He smirks, "Behave and I won't!" I noticed that Hercules was being pulled Galatea, but her arms were around his waist as she shouted, "I won't let you go! Don't you understand? I'm crazy about you!" A chariot with a horse pulling it broke Galatea's arms off and had her hit a boulder, then a black horse kicked Elrtherios towards Galatea. I felt a snort come onto my face and I looked to see Belladonna. I got on her back fast and I saw Cassandra hold her hand out to Hercules saying, "Come with me if you want to live."

We got the horses into full gallop and I asked, "Cass, how did you find us and have Belladonna find me? You had a vision, right?" She said, "I have an extensive experience with obsessive affection." We kept having the horses go faster as we looked behind to see Elrtherios and Galatea catch up to us. Cassandra called, "Icarus, now!" Icarus was on top of the cliff and shouted, "Attack, my potties! Attack!" His pottery collection got onto Galatea and Elrtherios, binding them. Icarus jumped down on Belladonna's back and we galloped off back home.

I got Belladonna back to her stall, then I walked out with Icarus. I heaved a sad sigh and Icarus asked, "Sis, you okay?" I tried not to cry and said, "No. He really hurt me. I thought I was getting what I wanted, but he turned out to be a nightmare. I was so stupid, selfish, and a show-off. I was just too happy, but now I feel like a pile of crap. I wanted to tell Hercules that I like him a lot, but I was too scared and got cold feet."

I buried my hands into my face and cried. I felt Icarus wrapped his arms around me and said, "Ari, don't cry. Hey, cheer up. You tried your best, but you did the right thing. I bet you might tell Hercules how you feel at the dance. I'm sure he won't laugh or anything." I looked up and asked, "You really think so or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

He said, "Both. I'm mostly going for the first one and I could tell you have a crush since you're always around him." I wiped my tears away and said, "Tonight's definitely going to be the night. I don't care about being runner-up or anything. I'm my own lady." I got myself washed and relaxed in the tub. I looked at my shoulder and ankles, seeing some bruises on them. I sighed, "I hope those two take it okay."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this scene show how Arista feels happy at first, but scared and upset as the relationship between her and Elrtherios. Also, I wanted to show how much she really likes Hercules and a touching brother/sister scene. I hope you like where this is oging so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The dress Arista wears for the dance and her casual clothes are on my DeviantArt gallery. All are welcome to look and see. :)**


	10. The Big Date Part 3

I got my hair brushed into a long braid, brushed on some light blue powder to bring out my eyes, and slicked on some lipstain. I got into my dress and slipped on my bracelets. I got my sandals on and headed downstairs. Daddy looked at me and said, "Arista, you look beautiful. You looked just like your mother on her wedding."

I smiled a bit and said, "Thank you. Um, can I ask you something?" He said, "Yes, what is it? More boy problems?" I sighed, "I made a figure out of clay and asked Aphrodite to bring him to life because I couldn't find a date for the dance. He turned out to be perfect at first, but he was too obsessive and dangerous. Also, I'm in a rut on whether or not I should tell my feelings to Hercules. I really like him as a friend and all, but I don't know."

Daddy held my shoulders and said, "Darling, you shouldn't let those things get you down. I know that you like Hercules a lot and you might be able to tell him your feelings. Wait for the right moment. Until then, have fun tonight." I smiled a bit, hugged Daddy, and said, "Thanks for the advice." Icarus was already outside and we both rode on Belladonna's back towards the Temple of Aphrodite.

The dance started off okay, but things went downhill when Adonis is made king for dance and Helen was made queen. I was happy for Helen, but ticked off at Adonis winning; he must've bought the election and had his father agree to pay for it. What a spoiled and rotten jerk. As he was getting all the glory and being snooty, I noticed that Hercules was down and I walked towards him.

I said, "Hey." Hercules turned and said, "Hi, Ari. I feel pretty bad about leaving those two behind, but I had no choice. I saw what Elrtherios and Galatea were doing." I said, "I agree. They were too dangerous and they had to stop. Hercules, there's something I want to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but you better promise not to laugh or think I'm weird."

Hercules said, "I won't. I promise. What is it?" I said, "Hercules, I-" I was cut off when everyone gasped to see Elrtherios and Galatea. They were in their clay forms and looked angry. Galatea smirked as chains came out and grabbed Hercules, "I'M BACK! MISS ME?!" Elrtherios growled as he extended his arms to bind me, "You're still mine! I'm never going to let you go!" I tried to pull away, but he's too strong for me. I wriggled and shouted, "Stop it! You're going too far and hurting me!"

Galatea grabs Hercules and glares, "You, me, dance! Now!" Hercules yanked away hard and said, "Sorry, Galatea, but I'm sitting this one out." I said to Elrtherios, "This one hurts me more than it does you!" I raised up my foot and stepped on his, punched his face, and did a roadhouse kick in his stomach. Galatea got through a pillar and wrapped tentacles around him, but Hercules pulled part of the pillar with him.

Elrtherios got up and growled, "I like girls fiery!" Hercules ran fast, but Galatea's arms grabbed him and pulled him. I ran towards Hercules and grabbed his wrists saying, "You can't have him! Let go!" Elrtherios shouted, "You're dumping me for Jerkules?!" I pulled Hercules away hard after Galatea bumped into a pillar torch and set part of the temple on fire, lunged at Elrtherios, and screamed, "HE'S NOT A JERK! YOU ARE!"

Everyone ran around in a panic, but I was still punching Elrtherios's face a couple of times. I stopped as I was catching my breath and panted, "I'm winning." I was caught off-guard as I was smacked across the face and kicked off towards the flames. I noticed that Galatea jumped next to me and began to cry for help. I started coughing and choking on the smoke, then Elrtherios jumped in and pulled me away.

He started to harden as he picked me up and I looked to see Hercules carry a stiff Galatea away from the flames. I got out of his arms and began to pull him away from the flames as much as I can muster. I fell on my knees and coughed to get some air in my lungs. I looked at Elrtherios and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Hercules looked at Galatea and said her name, then the two clay models hopped towards us as they grunted as the same time, "You...will...be...mine!"

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

I smiled as I heard the song and Aphrodite walked in. She said with a huff, "It's one dance after another! Where am I now? Athens?" She looked around to see the fire and said, "Oh, what? Oh, I'm a little late and you start a riot? I'm sorry, but this is a busy time of year for me!" She softened, blew a kiss as rose petals came onto the flames, and everything was back to normal. Well, almost back to normal.

Aphrodite walked towards us, gave a small chuckle, and asked, "Trouble with the dates?" Hercules sighed, "I was stupid."

Aphrodite nods, "Hmm-mmm, and selfish."

Icarus adds, "And shallow!"

Cassandra said, "And sexist!"

I added, "And ignorant! Well, that goes double for me! Anyways, these two deserved better. Also, I was scared to admit my feelings to someone I really admire. No, adore even. Galatea and Elrtherios deserve to be their own person." Aphrodite smiled, "Oh, look at you! You have a growing moment! Alright, well, let's make them their own person. Mind of their own, free will."

She used her power to bring them to life again. The two walked towards us as Hercules and I apologized. Hercules asked her, "May I have this dance?" Galatea said to him, "Hercules, that'd be wonderful if I felt that way about you, which I don't and I'm sorry. But you know what? It's not you; it's me. I have some growing up to do and I won't hurt as much tomorrow. I promise. Where's that hunky Elrtherios?"

Elrtherious said, "Arista, it's been nice and all, but I hurt you too much. I'm really sorry. You're right before, but I hope we'll still be friends. Galatea, looking for someone?" I watched the two hold hands and kiss each other. I smiled a bit, then Icarus said to Cassandra, "You know, baby? If you want me outta your life, I love you enough that I would get right out..."

Cassandra said, "Get out."

"Like a bat out of the Underworld! You could color me gone!"

Cassandra looked at him and said, "Leave. Get out. Go."

Icarus said, "I mean if you love something, you should set it free! Right?" Cassandra only sighed and Icarus huggles her close to him. Mr. Pygmalion walked over towards us with his wife and said, "Sorry if it worked out like that, kids." Hercules said, "Yeah. I guess you made a better wish, huh?" Mr. Pygmalion said, "Nope, the wife's as loony as they come! But look at her. Look at me. I ain't complaining. So long, suckers!" His wife wrapped her arms around him and carried him out, then Aphrodite said, "Alright, not everyone gets the lesson."

I said, "Hercules, I really like you. I didn't get a chance to say it right now, but I have a crush on you." Hercules looked at me and asked, "What? You couldn't like me like that. I'm a geeky loser." I held his face and said, "You're not in my eyes. You're funny, a little clumsy, sweet, honest, and cute. I wanted to ask you to be my date, but I think it's out of the question now." I turned away sadly, then I felt Hercules's hand on my shoulder and he said, "No, I would like to be your date tonight. I'll even be your boyfriend."

I smiled and asked, "Really?" He held my face and said, "Really, really." We both leaned in close towards each other and kissed. I felt my heart flutter and the world slip away as we kissed. We pulled away and I smiled, "That was the most perfect...most perfect first kiss." I heard Parentheses clear his throat and got everyone's attention, "I've seen and decided (by good reason and all for the sake of love) that the real king and queen of this dance are Hercules and Arista." Everyone cheered for us as Adonis was the only one who sobbed uncontrollably.

He whined as he placed the crown on Hercules's head, "Take this stupid crown, Jerkules! I should've been king; it's my birth right!" I said, "Princey, you're already royalty and it's just one night. Give others a chance and buck up." Helen took her crown off, places it on my head, and smiled, "Congratulations, Arista. You really deserved it." We hugged each other and I smiled, "Thank you, Helen." The party came back as everyone began to dance and I danced in Hercules's arms. Tonight was the most magical, romantic, and happiest night of my life.

* * *

**How was that? I thought of giving this a sweet push and to show a happier ending. :) Also, Galatea and Elrtherios get to be girlfriend/boyfriend. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. The Comedy of Arrows Part 1

Hercules and I were sitting during lunch with Icarus. I noticed that Cassandra wasn't with us and asked, "Hey, where's Cass? I saw her during classes and locker breaks, but I don't know why she's not sitting with us." Hercules shrugs, "I think she's fine and needs space." Galatea and Elrtherios sat next to us; ever since the night of the Aphrodasia Dance and them being their own person, they've been nicer and became good friends with Hercules, me, Icarus, and all the other students at the school. All except for Adonis.

Galatea said, "I think she found a new boyfriend. I found it kinda weird, but he almost looks like you, Icarus." Icarus asks, "Huh, a new guy? But I'm her boyfriend!" Elrtherios said, "You claim that you are, but it's obvious that she doesn't like you. She wants someone less weird than you, no offense. If you're curious and getting upset, his name's Melampus."

I chuckled a bit and said, "You know, I think Lampy and Icky would make a pretty funny duo." Galatea bursts into laughing and said, "Lampy! That's a good one!" She kept laughing hard, then takes a breath and said, "Oh my Gods, I got the giggles." Icarus wasn't pleased and moaned, "Oh, Melampus?! Ooh, what could the love of my life possibly like about Melampus?"

We saw them from a few tables behind us and watched Cassandra gushing over Melampus. I have to say that they look cute together and Cassandra's in a better mood, but I still find it creepy that Melampus looks like Icarus in ways. Icarus groaned, "Oh, that's disgusting!" I felt him hold my hand and bite hard on my fingers, making me pull away with a small yelp. I rubbed my fingers and checked the bite marks saying, "Icarus!"

Elrtherios said, "I'm sure she's just being nice, you know? There's no reason to be jealous over nothing." Galatea and I held back laughs as Icarus and Melampus did the same movements when Icarus talked, "Me? Jealous of Melampus? Look at him! A cloud cuckoo case! I'm not jealous of-" He stopped when Cassandra was laughing and the two held hands lovingly, which made Icarus yell in despair.

Hercules said, "Now, maybe she was just batting a fly away from his hand and his lips." We saw the two kissing, then Icarus cried, "HOW MUCH TORTURE MUST I ENDURE?!" He smacks his head on the table, then rushes over towards Cassandra. We tried to stop him, but he was fast and met with the couple in a very bad mood. I hid my face and moaned, "I can't look at this."

I could hear Icarus say, "Hey, hey, hey now!" I peeked through my fingers to see Icarus shove Melampus off the seat and have him fall on his butt. I got up and helped him off saying, "Sorry if my brother did that." He said, "It's nothing. Wait, that's your brother?" I said, "Older brother, but doesn't act his age." Melampus folded his arms in a crossed manner as Icarus said, "Cassandra, baby. I saw that 'save me' glance you gave me and-" Cassandra cuts him off and said without looking at him, "Get lost."

Icarus smirks at Melampus, "You heard the lady." However, Melampus said, "Her every word, her every sigh, every sneeze means 'hello, love'! Rrrawrrr!" Cassandra giggled a bit, but Icarus said, "Alright. Intervention time. How can you stand this guy? Ooh, look at him! The cheesy declarations of love, the pathetic adoration, the bad hairdo!" I said, "Look who's talking! I have to say that Cassandra has good taste."

Cassandra pats my head and said, "Thank you, Ari. Melampus is unique, funny, and totally devoted to me." Icarus scoffs, "You mean a wimp who would do anything you say if you-" I cut him off and said, "Icarus, knock it off. You know the words to _Let It Be _by The Scarabs." Cassandra said, "Icarus, could you stand over there for the rest of lunch?" Icarus said, "Of course, my sweet!"

He ran across the tables and went around everywhere, then back to his original table. He asked, "Here?" Cassandra smiled, "Perfect. Arista, thanks for getting him out of our hair." I said, "Sure thing. He was this close to make me pull my hair out and go bald!" Melampus said, "Ooh, that would be bad. Care to sit with us for the rest of lunch?" I smiled, "Yeah." As we sat through lunch, we talked about things and about classes. Cassandra and I even laughed at Melampus's jokes.

I got towards my locker and got to my next class, then Hercules said, "Ari, have you seen Icarus? He wasn't in Epic Poetry class today. He was here during lunch, but he's gone." I said, "I dunno, but I'm sure he's letting off some steam about Cassandra and Melampus. Wait a sec, here he comes." We saw him walking towards us and was holding some green arrow in his hand. I held back a snicker as he wore a set of golden wings and a diaper; this is priceless!

I noticed that he was aiming at Melampus and Cassandra, then he pulled the bowstring to release the arrow. Hercules was fast by pulling a locker door and using it as a shield to bounce the arrow off. Icarus groaned, "Oh, man! I had her!" I said, "Icarus, what the heck are you doing and why in the name of Zeus are you wearing a diaper?" He said, "Ari, this doesn't concern you."

Hercules held up the arrow and said, "Oh, wait. I know what's going on here. You think that if you hit Cassandra with some arrow, she'll love you forever. But-" Icarus snatched the arrow and said, "Wrong!" I groaned, "If Cassandra likes you for some arrow, it's not real. Remember the song from The Scarabs and I quote: The love you take is equal to the love you make." Hercules said, "Your sister's right. Cassandra will never know your true feelings for you."

Icarus gasps and said sadly, "You're both right! I've been such a fool! I don't deserve the love of Cassandra! Go on, make me hate her! Put me out of my misery! I'm not asking! I'm telling!" He had Hercules hold the arrow towards Icarus's heart and held his arms out to the sides as he was on his knees. I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you done or is there more?"

He sighed, "Yeah." He began to bend it in half to break it, but had no luck. Hercules snapped it between his fingers and it vanished in a puff of green smoke. I asked, "What kind of arrow was that?" Hercules said, "I dunno, but it's a good thing that not more of these are on the loose." I asked, "Icarus, where did you get that arrow?" He said fast, "I went to Cupid and made myself a loathe arrow to make Melampus break up with her, have Cassandra come back to me, and things will be peachy keen!"

I raised a brow and said, "Uh-huh. That's the only one you made, right?" He said calmly, "Yes." We heard Adonis give a yelp and looked to see Helen walk away in a huff. Hercules asked, "What was that all about?" We only shrugged and looked to see Melampus schmoozing over Cassandra, while Icarus was lipping him. We looked to see Parentheses hold up a scroll and read out loud, "Listen up, I have a very important announcement (unlike the usual dribble)! I have just received word, actually a few words, that school is closed until further notice (which is not very long enough if you ask me)."

Everyone was happy that school is let out early, but I don't understand why though and how Icarus got that arrow in the first place. It seemed clear from what he told me, but confusing at the same time. Parentheses adds, "So, that you may all go to war." Hercules raised his hand and said, "Mr. Parentheses, sir? Who exactly is at war?" Parentheses looked at the parchment and said, "Apparently, everyone. So, chin up and good luck out there with the war! You're going to need it."

I asked, "Cass, didn't you have any of your visions lately?" She sighed as Melampus held her lovingly, "Ever since I've been with Melampus, I haven't seen anything except his rippling biceps." She asks him to show her his muscles, then Melampus made a muscle with his arm. Icarus smiled, "They're so sweet. It's like what I said from the beginning. If you love someone, set them free." His mood changed as he began to lunge and kick his legs as Hercules held Icarus back.

Icarus screamed, "SHE'S MINE! YOU HEAR ME?!" We went towards a different part of the school to lecture him, but heard giggles and snickers. We hid behind a pillar to see the two imps I saw before during Career Day at Hippocrates's hospital. Hercules gasped, "Pain and Panic! I should've guessed Hades was behind this!" I moaned, "Hades again? I bet he must've had some rotten scheme planned to create a rotten hate universe."

Icarus said, "Yeah, or he must've gotten a hold of the other loathe arrows." I yanked Icarus and hissed, "Are you saying there's more?" He simply shrugged, "Oh, I was a very productive cherub." Hercules said, "Cherub? Cherub, cherub, cherub... That's Cupid's followers!" I said, "Those little guys shoot the love arrows, but why aren't they doing it now?" Hercules said, "There's only one way to find out." He called for Pegasus, got on with me, and we flew away as Icarus flapped his golden wings to catch up.

* * *

**How was that one? I only own my OCs; the characters from movie and show are all rights to Disney. I thought of having a funny way of referencing our modern stuff in Ancient Greek by doing a twist on The Beatles. I don't own the songs, but I'm a fan; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. The Comedy of Arrows Part 2

We flew towards the Temple of Cupid and went inside to see Cupid lying on some couch. Hercules said, "Um...Cupid, sir?" He turned to see us and said, "Have you seen my cherubs?" Hercules dragged Icarus and he said, "Hey, little guy! Remember me?" Cupid looks at him and said, "Stretch? You're not exactly the one I was looking for." I not-so lightly pushed Icarus and said, "Well, he is. I don't mean to point fingers or anything, but my lovesick brother made a loathe arrow. I noticed that he only made one, but he claims that there's more roaming around."

Cupid gasped, "What?! Oh no!" I said, "Well, Pain and Panic have them. They're randomly shooting those arrows and hate is in the air." Cupid got up and moaned, "Ooh, I can't believe we ever hired your brother in the first place! I knew those boys from Cherub Resources were worthless!" Hercules said, "Cupid, we're here to help." Icarus adds, "Yeah! Look, I may have lied about being a cherub."

Cupid shouted, "WHAT?!"

Icarus continues, "Oh no, wait. There's more. I may have created those loathe arrows. I may have ruined love as we know it!" Cupid dryly said, "Yeah? And?" Icarus walked towards Cupid and said, "Well, I'm ready to make amends with my mistakes. Load me up with love arrows, baby! We're puttin' passion back in fashion!" We stocked up on the arrows and flew towards Athens. All around us, people are causing riots and mayhem.

Cupid pulled us into a huddle and said, "Okay, our mission is to undo this mess. Remember..." He wrote some letters on the ground and continued, "Evil is just love spelled backwards. Well, almost if you sound it out if you trade the o for an i. Hey! I'm a lover, not a speller!" We ducked as a loathe arrow whizzed by us and we saw the two imps. Cupid called, "Split up!" Hercules and I got on Pegasus, while Cupid and Icarus went separate to distract the imps.

We flew as Icarus jumped behind me and held my waist as Pain and Panic shot arrows, but luckily missed us. I said, "Talk about a close shave!" Icarus sighed, "You can say that again! Oh, wrong way!" I shouted, "Herc, go right!" Hercules steered right as Pain and Panic were in front of us. They shot more arrows, but we missed them again. Hercules used a dome from a building and used it as a shield to stop the arrows hitting us. They blew into green dust and we got towards the imps, but Pain and Panic jumped down the cloud.

Hercules said, "Okay, we got the loathe arrows destroyed. Let's get back to Cupid for the next part of the mission." We flew towards the cloud Cupid was at, then he said, "About time you got here! Now, shoot!" We looked to see a battle and fired the arrows, but they bounced off the shields. I sighed, "No good. I don't know, Cupid. These arrows aren't strong enough to go through armor."

The god looked at me and said, "I know, but we need the rest of the cherubs. Where are they?" Hercules said, "I think I have an idea." We flew towards the Underworld and we kept hidden as we saw all the cherubs stuck to some sticky paper. They cooed and babbled, which made Hades turn red and groan, "Enough with the cooing already! Can't you guys get a new bit?"

Hercules called, "Hades, I order you to stop!"

Icarus adds with his arms folded, "In the name of love!"

Hades smirked, "'Well, if it isn't Jerkules, the kid who gave himself sunstroke, and Mama's precious baby girl. Do me a favor, babe, keep your trap shut. There's enough cooing comin' from the cherubs!" I stood next to Hercules and growled, "Hey, leave my mother out of this! Surrender now and we'll go easy on you!" Hades laughed a bit and said, "Catchy. Let me try. Stop in the name of lava."

He used his finger to make a flame and had the floor turn to boiling lava. It flowed as Icarus shook his head, "Hades, Hades, Hades. Everyone knows that you can't control love. It's like-" He stopped and yelped as the lava began to burn his feet, then he used his wings to fly off the ground. Hercules began to tug the little cherubs off the paper, then I helped out with some more that were stuck and Pegasus pulled the paper with his teeth. I didn't hear the insults Hades gave to Cupid about something of some diaper problem, but I managed to get the last cupid off and called, "Attack, little guys!"

The little cherubs swarmed around Hades, which made him say, "Whoa, wha? Huh? What? What?!" The little guys shot arrows a couple of times and Hades said, "I'm a god, you fools! What? Ya think these arrows are gonna affect me? C'mon! C'mon! Hey, c'mon! I'll get a cherub zapper and I'll have you all..." He got a little weird and said as he held a cherub, "What little fragile wings you have. They're so little, like perfect little china doll..."

I held back a laugh at how funny this is getting, but we began to leave as Cupid whistled for his cherubs to follow him. As we were heading out, I looked to see my mother give a small wave and I called, "I love you, Mom!" She called back, "I love you, too! Good luck, Ari!" We kept flying out and were in the sky, starting with the mission to end the hate.

As we shot arrows around and had everyone normal, we somehow started singing along with Icarus and the people were singing:

_Tie your diapers on tight, t__ime to take flight_

_Make your aim true to the mark_

_High from out of the blue, Cupid's love crew is takin' its way _

_Straight to the heart_

_We're on our way to right what's wrong, just when you least expected_

_ Love is in the air _

_Changing the world, bringing us closer together_

_People everywhere are showing their care_

_All because love is in the air_

I shot some arrows at the students from the school and started to sing:

_Look who's spreading the news_

_No one can refuse, making love blossom and grow_

_Sharing these arrows delights, setting my sights_

_Gotta let everyone know_

I stopped and saw Pain aiming a loathe arrow towards Cassandra and Melampus. I growled, "Oh no, you don't. Icarus, this one's to make you happy." I aimed at Pain and Panic, fired, and watched the two huggle each other. I handed the loathe arrows to Hercules, who snapped the holder that carried the arrows in half and they disappeared in green smoke. Icarus said, "Okay, as we were singing?" Everyone from the school, Hercules, Cupid, Pegasus, and Icarus joined with me to finish the song:

_ Love is in the air _

_Changing the world, bringing us closer together_

_People everywhere are showing their care_

_All because love is in the air_

_All because love is in the air_

Cassandra pats Icarus's shoulder, then Melampus shook hands with him. I smiled at everyone and looked at Cupid. He said, "Arista, you have a very keen eye and aim." I smiled, "Thank you, sir." Hercules kissed me and said, "That's my girl." Cupid looks at Icarus and said, "Glad to have you and your sister on my team, Stretch. You keep your head and shoulders above the other cherubs. Hey, join up again next spring!" He flew away happily and Icarus said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I am definitely, positively, finally done trying to control love... WHOA! Did you see that?"

He got distracted when he sees Xania walking by. Icarus said, "Okay, she smiled at me!" He ran after Cupid and begged him to do love arrows, but Cupid kept flying and Icarus kept pursuing. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Hercules wraps an arm around my waist and said, "Wanna head over to the island to practice? We could hang out and have some lunch there." I smiled, "I would love that, Herc." We kissed each other, got on Pegasus, and rode off towards Idra to have our date.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. AN: If you're curious about how Arista sings, imagine her singing in Belle's voice from Beauty and the Beast or Christine from Phantom of the Opera (2004 movie). I own none of these, but Arista and her mother. Special thanks to sharing some ideas with me for Hades quotes. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. The Visit From Zeus Part 1

I had my project ready for Geography. I made myself a model of the Parthenon out of clay. Ms. Cassiopeia looked around the class and got towards mine. She smiled, "Arista, that's a wonderful model of one of the temples. You captured the detail perfectly." I smiled and looked at Hercules, who had his project done and he said it's a map of the world.

I restrained myself the urge to punch Adonis in the face when he had his bodyguards bring in a volcano model. Ms. Cassiopeia beamed at Adonis's project saying, "All of your projects are lovely. I'll begin the grading with Prince Adonis's model volcano." Adonis said, "Ms. Cassiopeia, if I may demonstrate? This is a working model." His men poured some powder and the room began to shake, then the volcano spouts out some lava.

Some of the remains and explosion made some of us get sooty, as well as some of the projects ruined. I was lucky that I held mine during the explosion and heaved a sigh of relief. The teacher smiled, "Inspirational, Adonis! Alpha plus." Adonis gave a smug smile, "What's not to lava?" I rolled my eyes and I carefully placed my project down as Ms. Cassiopeia looked at mine. She said, "Yours is fine. Here, just needs some dusting. I'll just give you an Alpha minus."

I couldn't believe my ears, but at least I passed. Stupid Adonis always ruins everyone's lives and achievements. If he were to be king, he'd be the king of jerks! Hercules's project is a wreck and Hercules explained, "It's a map of the world or it _was_." The teacher looked at it and sighed, "Oh, dear. Well, I'll give you an Incomplete. Perhaps you could aspire something more like Adonis's fine effort."

I hissed at the royal jerk, "You did that on purpose to everyone else!" He made up an excuse, "My foot fell asleep and it slipped." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'd say you did it on purpose. Everyone worked hard on their projects and you wrecked their efforts." As class was dismissed, I stepped on Adonis's foot hard and said with a fake apology, "Oh, I'm so sorry. My foot must've slipped."

I walked towards my locker and placed my project away saying, "Ugh, he's such a jackass!" Elrtherios walked over and asked, "Ari, are you okay?" I sighed as I slumped against my locker door, "No. That spoiled Adonis always ruins everything. He gave almost everyone bad grades for their Geography projects and I got myself an Alpha minus. I'm okay with that, but almost everyone got an incomplete when Adonis made his model volcano erupt and the remains of the lava wrecked everyone's stuff."

Elrtherios joked, "Want me to punch his lights out for ya?" I smiled a little, "Thanks, but no thanks. He'll get a taste of his own medicine in Gym class." I got my dress out of the locker and closed the door, then twisted the lock. He said, "I'd like to see him pop and fly around like a balloon after someone tossed javelins at him." I started laughing a bit and said, "I'd love to see that happen."

I got towards the locker rooms and got into my Gym clothes, then headed out to meet up with the other boys; I'm the only girl taking Gym class, but that's okay and nobody's complaining. We all warmed up with stretches, push-ups, and crunches to get started. After doing these sets, Mr. Physedipus said, "For today's class, we're going to play dodgeball. Everyone get yourself a ball and I'll get some team captains. Adonis, go on the right. Hercules, you're on the left."

Adonis picked his bodyguards, Ajax, and some of the boys that looked big. I noticed that a guy with red hair that look thick and blue eyes stood next to me. I looked at him and asked, "Oh, you're new here?" He was about to say something, but I heard Hercules say, "Ari, over here!" I walked towards his team, which were mainly him, Icarus, Elrtherios, the rest of the boys, and the new guy.

I held my ball and said under my breath, "Adonis, prepare to get your pompous ass kicked." The new guy held back a snicker and said, "I've never heard foul language from a nice girl like you." I sighed, "Well, this guy gets me so mad that I tend to swear or lose my temper. He's almost as bad as Hades." We all looked up as Mr. Physedipus walked in the middle of the teams saying, "Okay, you all know the rules. Throw the ball as hard as you can at anything that moves! You may not run, you may not hide; last ones standing wins! And people? Please, please remember we're here to have fun! Okay, ready? Set..."

He ran out of the way and hid behind a pillar, then blows his whistle. The game began with a good start as we were all pelting and dodging from the balls. I picked up one that missed me and threw it at Ajax, hitting his stomach and having him out. Hercules threw the ball, but it hits a pillar, went up in the sky, and went back down to hit him in the face. Hercules moaned as he was on the ground, "Huh? I can't be out! I had him!"

There was a time out and Mr. Physedipus said, "Hey, remember. As one door closes, another one opens." A time in came out of nowhere and I ducked around as we got more balls thrown. The teacher ran out of the way and hid behind the pillar again as he called, "Think of this as a learning experience, okay?" We got the front people out of the way, but the back people were hard. Our front got pummeled by Adonis, his bodyguards, and some of the other guys.

Icarus, Elrtherios, and the other boys got hit and out. I ducked and rolled fast to not get hit, then I used my ball as a shield to bounce away some of the balls that came at me. I panted, "You don't...know...when to...quit, do ya?" I was able to take down some of the guys, but the bodyguards were hard to beat. I mumbled, "Oh, crap." I kept dodging away and spiraling, but a ball bumped my leg.

Adonis laughed, "This is why girls can't play sports or fight! They bruise easily!" I shouted, "Yeah, like your face!" I was about to lunge and hit him, but Elrtherios restrained me and pulled me with the other guys. I noticed that the guy I was talking to is still standing and dodged away from the balls perfectly. I said, "He's good." The dude pointed his finger at a ball near his face and it bounced on the ground.

Adonis asked, "Who is that guy?" The newbie had a smirk on his face and held the ball as it glowed, then lightning hits the ground and a crack goes towards Adonis's team. Everyone ran out of the way and the dude threw the ball hard at Adonis, making him hit a pillar and get all black with soot. We didn't know how to respond, but I started clapping and said, "Yeah! Whoo! Awesome! You rock!"

The team cheered for the new guy and I watched Hercules be the first to congratulate him. From what I've heard, this guy's name is Zak. I looked at him closely ad he somehow looks like Hercules in some ways. He has his eyes and facial features, so he's probably a relative. Hercules said, "Arista, come over here and meet Zak." I walked over and smiled, "Pleased to meet you. You did a great job out there."

Zak kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Arista. You were pretty good with throwing the balls and using one as a shield. You're different from the other girls. You fight almost as good as an Amazon, but you don't have that violent streak." I chuckled a bit and said, "I wanted to defend myself. Ya know, the 'damsel in distress' thing is getting old."

Hercules said, "She even helped me out with fighting monsters." For the rest of the day, we told Zak about the adventures Hercules and I had. We even showed him around the school and hung out at Speedy Pita after classes were over. I slurped my shake and said, "So, what do you think of the school so far?" Zak said, "Pretty good, Ari. It almost reminds me of Ares, but without him being all tough. 'This is Sparta'!"

Hercules and I started laughing at his joke, then I sighed, "I'm pretty sure Adonis got himself royally burned by that throw!" We kept laughing more and I thought to myself, _Zak's a pretty funny guy. He seems familiar, but I can't place it. I guess I'll find out later in time._ Zak asks, "Arista, any admirers you have?" Hercules said, "Zak, Arista's my girlfriend." I said, "Yeah, we're dating. But that doesn't mean that we couldn't be friends. You're a pretty fun and cool guy to hang out with." After eating and having chats, I felt like going home and got on Belladonna's back.

Zak said, "That's a beautiful steed you have there." I said, "Thank you. I had her since I was 11 and took care of her when she was a foal. She's not only a ride, but a good friend and kinda like a big puppy." Zak patted her muzzle, which made her content. I said, "I better head home. See ya tomorrow, guys!" I gave Belladonna a small kick and galloped off towards home.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Zak seems to like Arista, but who is he really? I know who he is, but don't wanna spoil it for you. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. :)**


	14. The Visit From Zeus Part 2

I got my things out of my locker for my next class and heard Hercules explain to Cassandra about what happened. He laughs, "You should've seen the look on Adonis's face when that ball hit him in the gut! WHAM! He was laid out flat! It was beautiful!" Cassandra smiled, "Interesting. We've never seen your petty side before. I like it." I walked over and said, "I kinda do, but I was close to bruising a rib when I saw it happen! Man, I think someone has answered my prayers to making Adonis crushed!"

Cassandra said, "And I see that you have the happy side back. Great to have you back." I smiled a little and Zak walked over. I smiled, "Nice seeing you again, Zak! I'd like you to meet Cassandra and my brother, Icarus." Zak held Cassandra's hand and kisses the back of it saying, "Charmed, I'm sure." Cassandra smiled, "Anyone who can humiliate Adonis is a friend of mine."

Hercules smiled, "Zak, you're amazing! You're the kinda guy that can really shape things up." Icarus spoke up and said, "No, no, no, no, no, and no! C'mon! Don't ya see? There's a natural order to life which cannot be upset! I mean, the last person dumb enough to challenge Adonis on his first day at school was, uh...actually, it was you, Herc. And Arista, as well."

I said, "Uh, I insulted his tan and turned him down when he tried to ask me out. Besides, Zak looks like he can handle Adonis anytime." He looked at me and said, "More than you think." I got towards my next class and sat next to Hercules. Zeus walked in, but Adonis tripped him over and made him fall flat on his face. Everyone laughed, but the gang and I didn't laugh.

Throughout the day, Adonis kept bullying Zak a lot and it was starting to wear on my nerves. Zak had been kicked when I noticed a small note on his back, had some milk poured over his head by Adonis, getting stuffed into a locker by the prince's bodyguards, and the worst was when Adonis ripped Zak's chiton off when climbing the ropes in Gym. After class was wrapping up, I went towards Adonis and brushed my shoulder against him rudely.

He looked at me and said, "What's your problem, Risty? Upset that I made your new friend the new loser?" He started laughing, then I dropped my books and clocked him with a punch. I glared, "That was from Zak to me, Jerkonis! I don't care if I get a detention, but you're the biggest jerk in the entire campus! Nope, I was wrong: the rest of Greece! You're like Hades, but ten times worse!"

Adonis glared, "You little snake! I should deal with you right now!" I cracked my knuckles and shouted, "Bring it on!" We all charged towards each other, but I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I kicked my legs and shouted, "Let me go! You'll be sorry, Adonis! Put me down, you big jer-" I stopped as I looked to see Zak holding me. He said, "Leave him. He's not worth it."

I said, "Are you kiddin' me? He's humiliated you throughout the entire day and pushed my buttons too far! Someone had to stick up for you!" Zak held my shoulders and said, "I'm glad you did, but that punch you gave him made you no better than he is." I slumped with a sigh and said, "I guess I have to write a hundred times about not fighting again, huh?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid so." I flexed my hand and winced in pain. I moaned, "Ugh, I really threw that punch too hard." I noticed that Zak began to rub my knuckles gently and felt my hand feel a little better. I said, "Thanks. I better head to the detention hall." I walked over and looked to see a teacher in charge. I walked over and said, "I'm here to serve an hour."

He asked uninterested, "What did you do?"

"Fight. Punched Adonis in the face."

He gave a small laugh, "At least you clocked that snob good, but you're still having it just today. For your detention, you'll write 'I will not hit anyone again' on paper for 50 times. After that, you're done and you can leave." I gave a small nod, got out some paper, and began writing. As I was writing, I let out all my anger silently and kept writing. I was getting a little cramp, but I was too upset and angry to notice.

I winced as I felt a sharp pain on my middle finger against the charcoal, counted 50 sentences in all, and handed the paper to the teacher. He looked over and said, "Okay, pretty good. You're off the hook. If that happens again, the sentences are gonna go to 100. Got it?" I nodded, "Yeah." I picked up my things and headed out, then noticed Hercules talking to Zak.

He felt down and I ran over to ask what's wrong. He said, "I'm sorry that you got into trouble because of me." I said, "Zak, it's not your fault. Adonis got what he deserved, but I kinda got the fuzzy end of the nectarpop." We felt the ground shaking and looked up to find the source of the shaking. Ahead of us, a giant black dog with red eyes and three heads sniffed around: Cerberus!

With drool oozing out and teeth bared, he spotted us and stomped over. I felt my legs turn to jelly as this giant mutt growled, but Zak grabbed my arm fast and we ran around to get away from the dog. I said, "He's too fast and big to handle!" Zak pulled me into an alley and said, "In here!" We got into the small area and leaned against a wall.

He asked as he panted, "You alright?" I panted, "Yeah, scared and...tired." We looked up to see a familiar god looking down on us. Zak glared, "Hades!" Hades looked down and said, "Zak, it's hard not to gloat here. So, I'm just gonna go with it. Okay?" He starts doing a little dance and taunts, "Zeus and Arista are gonna get eaten! I'm taking over! Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!"

I looked at Zak and said, "You're Zeus?" He said, "Explanations best kept for later! You'll never get away with this, Hades!" Hades shrugs and said, "Uh, okay. Wrong." He blows fire out from his fingertips to making a banging noise and blows smoke off saying, "There's a tough god in town, people! And that's Hades, large and in charge!" Cerberus found us and snarled.

The three heads growled and drooled, then one of the heads grabs me by my skirt. I screamed, "LET GO! DROP IT! BAD DOG!" Hades smirks, "Aww, he seems to like you!" I dug my feet to the ground, but that mutt's too strong for me. Zak began to pull me by the waist, but the dog pulled me away hard. I felt myself tossed in the air and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I found myself in the mouth, then got tossed up by a tongue and got into another mouth. Mouth after mouth, I've been spat out and drooled all over. I got myself to the ground after the last spit and moaned, "Ew..." I rubbed the drool off my face and smelled myself. I looked up to see Cerberus getting pulled away and looked to see Hercules pull him by the tail.

Zak (well, Zeus) came over and helped me up. He asked, "Are you alright?" I wiped the drool off my dress and said, "Slobbered and sticky, but alive." Hercules grunted as he pulled the dog's tail, "Leave my friend and my girlfriend alone! Please?" Hades appeared before Hercules and said, "This is so great on like, so many levels." Hercules shouts, "When my father finds out that you're meddling in on mortal affairs, you're gonna-"

Hades cuts him off and said, "Oh, I got news for you, Junior! Daddy's standing right next to you and her! And when it comes to mortal affairs, he's right in the thick of things! Isn't that right, Zeus?" I walked with Zeus towards Hercules, who looked at him in shock. Zeus gave a small nod and Hades smirks, "Like father, like son! Like, ciao!" He disappears somewhere and Cerberus kept growling at us.

We all gave a yelp and Hercules took a pillar off to fend off the dog. I asked, "You turned yourself into a teenager, Zeus?" He answered, "I wanted to prove my son wrong, but it didn't exactly work." Hercules grunted, "Well, fine. Just change back!" Hades appeared again and said, "I love this part. He can't! He actually made himself mortal! Ya get it?" Hercules looked at his father and said, "Why did you do that?!"

Zeus said, "By boyish impetuosity?"

Hercules wrestled the pillar with the dog and tosses it saying, "Fetch!" The dog panted and ran after the pillar, then he came back and dropped it to the ground. His three heads panted and his tail wagged fast. I noticed that he's like a puppy and I could tell by the smell of the drool, almost like puppy breath. I smiled, "Good boy! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit!"

He sat up straight and panted, then I said, "Lay down!" He does the command, then I had him roll over and lift a paw. I beamed, "That's a good boy! Wanna fetch some more, so I can wub your wittle tummy?" He started barking happily, then Hercules tossed the pillar again. Hercules looked at me and asked, "How did you make him like that?" I shrugged, "Um, animal whisperer? He's like a puppy with his behavior, so I played along."

We started running as he became distracted, but the plan backfired when he became mean again and chased us. I looked back and moaned, "So much for that!" We ducked near a wagon of watermelons, but ran fast when he chomped the whole wagon. We ran fast and Hercules hurled three wagons over his head, making the three heads eat the wagons and burp.

We ran up towards some steps of some old ruins, then I looked back to see Cerberus lagging behind. I smiled, "It's working again." Hercules asked, "What do you mean? Is it my imagination or is he slowing down?" Zeus explained, "From what Arista said, he's a puppy. You played with him, fed him, maybe it's naptime." I met up with the two on a step and said, "I read that music or singing soothes him, kinda like a lullaby to a baby."

The dog trodded up some steps and faced us with snarls, then Zeus began to sing. As he sang, Hercules and I started to sing along:

Close your eyes until the new day

Let the magic of Morpheus whisk you away...

To the stars in the heavens, where dreams all come true

High on top Mount Olympus, Zeus is watching over you...

Hercules looked at Zeus and asked, "But how can you know that song? My mom, I mean my mortal mom used to sing that song to me as I fell asleep." Zeus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "And I listened every night. Just because you're living on Earth didn't mean I stopped caring. Arista, your mother still looks after you and your family after she died. She never forgot you. Through the years, she watched you grow up beautifully."

I smiled a bit and felt myself tear up, but I wiped my tears away. Hercules sighed, "I, uh, owe you a big apology, Father. I shot my mouth off without thinking." Zeus said, "Nonsense! It's been an education. I've gained a great deal of respect from you, son. I even got the chance to meet your girlfriend. She's a wonderful young woman." He hugged his son close and pulled me into a hug.

I patted his shoulder and smiled, "Thank you, sir." We all broke apart from our group hug and looked to see Hades. He said, "It's so touching. It's so moving, it's so... I got a lump in my throat the size of Crete!" He came in flames to look at Cerberus sleeping and said, "He's actually kinda cute." Hades looked at us and said, "Hey, remember me? Little ol' Lord of the Underworld, which is incidentally where you're headed."

Hercules stepped in front of Zeus, "You'll have to fry me first, Hades!"

I added, "Kill Hercules and you'll have to kill me, too!"

Hades said, "Hey, I can deal with that."

Zeus gently shoved us away and said, "Out of the way, kids. This is between me and my gloom from the tomb brother!" Hades said, "I hate to see families in conflicts. Alright, I'm tellin' ya. I'm kind of a softy; I'll torture all at once. How's that? Going down!" He shot fire towards us and we slid across the ground, knocking into some rocks. We all got out when lightning made the rocks fly out and Zeus was back in his god form.

Zeus grew taller and taller, which made Hades shrink back and make up excuses. Hades jumped away and got on Cerberus's back, making the dog wake up. He rode the demon dog like a horse somewhere and was gone after Zeus threw a bolt towards the ground. He called, "See ya next fall!" We looked at Zeus and he said, "You two better head back to school now."

Hercules said, "Forget about Adonis. Ari and I will figure out a way to deal with him." Zeus said, "Very mature of you, kids. There's no point in wasting your energy on a creep like him." We looked far away to see Adonis on a chair held up by his bodyguards, acting all snooty and vain. Zeus said, "Then again, that kid is practically wearing a smite me sign." He shot lightning at him and made him black. We looked at him with disapproving looks and Zeus asked, "What?" I raised up my hand and smiled, "Nice royal burn!"

He gave me a high-five and said, "Thanks. Alright, you two stay close and take care of yourselves." Before he left, I said, "Zeus? Tell my mom from below that I said hi and love her." He gave a nod and said, "Will do, Ari."

* * *

**How was that one? It appears that Zeus is Zak and Zak is Zeus. I thought of having this as a pretty good moment for the father to meet his son's girlfriend. :) I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. The Drama Festival Part 1

The Academy's going to be having a festival to honor the Gods soon, so all of the students are auditioning to play as the Gods in a form of dancing, acting, or singing. I thought of auditioning as Aphrodite and singing, but I just can't find the words to the song I'll be singing. I looked at the small piece of paper that I wrote for lyrics of a song I want to do, but I just can't find the melody or tune.

I went towards the auditorium for the auditions and noticed that Hercules is wearing a chiton similar to Zeus's. He was doing his lines perfectly and got the part fast; I have to say that I'm proud of him. I went towards the stage and Parentheses said, "Arista, so nice of you to join us! You're auditioning for which goddess?" I said, "I think I'll audition for Aphrodite. I'm thinking about singing something. I wrote the words down, but I need a tune. I could recite it though."

He said, "That's fine by me (which I find alright, but a little strange) and go ahead." I got onto the stage, looked at my paper a little, and looked up as I began to recite, "Hush now, close out the light; no need to speak. Time will slow when we surrender. Whisper soft over the edge. Head rush, are you still breathing? Shiver, taking me higher. Stay, darkness take over now. Stay, no thinking twice. Stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing faster for me is what will save me. There's more, but I guess I should stop now."

Parentheses said, "The words are meaningful and perfect. All you need is to find a good tune (and some music to help)." I smiled, "Thanks." I got off the stage and I was lifted off my feet by Hercules. He said, "Ari, that was great! You'd be pretty good for Aphrodite!" I said, "You're great as Zeus, but I don't know if I'm up for it. I mean, I have the words. I just can't find the melody or rhythm."

Galatea auditioned for Athena and she did a great job doing a monologue. Elrtherios auditioned for Apollo and was great portraying. I looked to see Icarus up on the stage to tell Parentheses about being in the Nemmies when he was little, being nominated a lot, and losing a lot. He said, "A lesser man can lose hope, but like the great flaming Phoenix I will rise!"

Parentheses said, "Very inspiring to someone somewhere no doubt." I asked, "Icarus, what are you gonna do for the show?" Icarus shrugs, "Still conceptualizing." Hercules said, "You're running out of time." Icarus said, "Well, I'm working it out. Gonna be good!" I said, "Okay, good luck." I left for Music class with Mr. Linus and stayed a little bit to go over my song.

He said, "The words are good, Arista. I think I might help you with the tune. Have you thought of it?" I said, "A little. I could hum it out a little." I began humming a bit to the song and Mr. Linus looked at me closely. I finished and said, "I got the verses and stuff, but I was thinking of a key change on a verse before I go back to the chorus part." He got out a small harp and plucked some random notes out, then he asks, "How's that?"

I smiled, "That could work!" He said, "Great, I think you'll do well on the show. Anything you need some help or tweaking with your song, you can see me after class." I walked out and said, "Will do and thanks." Mr. Linus adds, "Oh, you could sometimes head towards the Temple of Apollo. He is not only the Sun God, but is also a god of music."

I said, "I think I'll ask him. Hope he and the others aren't too busy." I got through all my classes and headed towards Daddy's office. He looked up and said, "Arista, how did the audition go?" I said, "Okay, just needed to find a tune for my song. I had some help with Mr. Linus and he said that I could also head to Apollo's temple." He said, "I see. You can go there, but make it home in time for supper."

I said, "Thanks, Daddy." I got towards the stables to get Belladonna out, rode out of the school, and went towards the Temple of Apollo. I pulled the reins lightly and got off Belladonna's back. I said, "Okay, I'll in here for a while. Be good." I rubbed her neck and headed inside. Everything is all lit and I looked at the statue. I kneeled and said, "Apollo, God of the Sun, hear my prayer. I sorta need some help with a song I'm going to do for the Nemmies. I know that you're busy, but I was just wondering if you could help. I had some help, but I'm a bit nervous."

Out of the blue, Apollo appeared in place of the statue. He said, "Who has summoned me?" He looked around and saw me, then said, "Oh, it's you. You're Hercules's girlfriend, right? Zeus told me about you." I looked up and said, "Yes, that's me." Apollo said, "I heard about what you said. You're nervous about singing in front of people?" I shuffled my foot and said, "No, not really. It's just that I need to know when to breathe, which note goes up and down, and it's something I've written. I recited it without the music and I kinda need some help with the tune."

Apollo said, "Well, I can help you. Do you remember some of the lessons you've learned?" I said, "I do know about the notes and dynamics. My breathing's a little off. I tried to do stomach breathing, but it goes backwards." Apollo gave a small chuckle and said, "I've heard that a lot from people singing. Here, place your hand near your diaphragm." I placed my hand on my stomach, then he said, "Move your hand a little up more. That's it. Now, breathe in."

I breathed in and felt my stomach expand a bit. Apollo said, "Good, now exhale. As you exhale, you should be able to stagger your notes and hold the note." Through some of the time, I began to breathe in and out with Apollo's help. After that, I was able to pulse my breathing to help. He said, "I think you'll be ready. You know the melody and words?"

I held up my paper and nodded. I took a breath and sang:

Hush now, close out the light; no need to speak

Time will slow when we surrender

Whisper soft over the edge

Head rush, are you still breathing?

Shiver, taking me higher

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me is what will save me

Whisper soft, anticipating this eclipse

Pulling you closer

Melting now covered in silk

Letting go into the stillness

Head rush, careful don't drop me

Shiver, taking me higher

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me is what will save me

Faster for me, feeling you save me

I sighed, "That's all I got. He showed me the next verse, but his version sounds kinda off." Apollo asks, "How does it go?" I hummed it a bit and I looked to see Apollo raise a brow. He sighed, "You're right that it's a bit off. I think this would help; I'll sing it, then you can continue. When the show comes, you'll be able to sing the whole song fine. Start on the last two verses that you sang before."

I sang the last two, then he sang, "Memorize every moment, letting this love take you over. Just breathe and stay..."

I took a breath and sang once more:

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me (faster for me)

Is what will save me

Faster for me (faster for me)

Feeling you save me

Stay

I looked at Apollo and asked, "How was it?" He looked at me and smiled, "You sounded beautiful. You could put Cerberus to sleep." I held back a laugh and said, "Hercules, Zeus, and I did that before. Thank you, thank you for everything." Apollo said, "You're most welcome. Good luck for the show." I watched him vanish and the statue of himself is still there.

I headed out of the temple, got on Belladonna's back to head home for dinner, and ate. I heard Icarus saying, "Badda-bing, badda-boom. Badda-bing, badda-boom." I rolled my eyes and said, "You're auditioning as Hades?" He said, "You got that right, babe." I backed away and said, "Okay..." We all ate and Daddy asked, "How was the visit?" I smiled, "Great. Apollo helped me with my song and I was able to work on my breathing better." I finished my dinner and helped dry the dishes, then headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to respectful owners. AN: It's true that Apollo is the God of the sun and music. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. The Drama Festival Part 2

Days passed and I've been practicing my song a lot; things are going great and I feel like I'm going to do fine for the show tonight. Although it was getting to be hard to concentrate when Icarus was acting much like Hades. I know he's trying out as him, but he doesn't have to keep acting like him 24/7; it's starting to get on my nerves lately. I met up with Hercules, Cassandra, Galatea, and Elrtherios at the cafeterium for lunch and sat down with a huff.

Galatea asked, "Ari, are you okay?"

I heaved a sigh and said, "No, just having a migraine that's close to develop into a tumor. All this week, I've been hearing Icarus acting like Hades nonstop. He's been talking like him and I'm about this close to knock some sense into him. All in favor?" I raised a hand, then Cassandra raised hers up. She said, "Aye. Didn't you tell him to stop?" I said, "Yes, but he's so stubborn!"

When things couldn't get any worse, Icarus walked over and said to a girl, "Sweetheart, you look fantabulous!" I looked to see him not only act like Hades, he was also dressed up like him! I buried my face into my hands and moaned, "Tell me when this nightmare is over!" Icarus bolted towards Cassandra and said, "Babydoll, how would you like to work with danger? Huh? I have been a very bad boy."

Cassandra groaned in disgust, "Ew!"

Galatea sighed, "Hate to say this, Ari, but the nightmare will end until the fat lady sings."

I sighed, "See what I mean?"

Cassandra placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "And I thought he was creepy before. How long have you dealt with it?" I sighed, "Since I was born. Ya know, it feels reversed; I'm the youngest and he's older than me, but I act mature and he's a delinquent! Before he flew too close to the sun, he was normal. Herc, can you talk to him for me? When I tried to talk to him, I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

Hercules said, "I'll see what I can do." He goes over to Icarus and said, "Icarus, I'm worried about you and so's Arista. I mean I know you're doing Hades in the play and all, you don't have to be like him." Elrtherios said, "Yeah, just be you. The Nemmies are gonna be done fast." Icarus looked at the two and said, "24/7 is called acting, Jerkules and Elrdorkios."

Galatea raised a brow, "Elrdorkios? Adonis called him that! You never called Elrtherios or Hercules those names!" Icarus looked at her and said, "Ooh, Athena, babe, I never mean to call him that! It's my character! Besides, Risty knows that!" I groaned, "You know I hate being called that! Icarus, I swear to Zeus that if you keep this up, your character's gonna get a shiner!"

I was this close to reaching over and punching my brother, then he backed away and said, "Whoa, hey, hey! Can I help it if my mimicry skills are dead on or undead as the case may be?" Hercules looked at him and asked, "Wait a minute, how are you mimicking Hades?" Icarus said, "I infer, I imagine; I speculate. Oh, plus he's had me down to the Big Basement to watch him in action!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked with Hercules.

Hercules explained as he was close to losing it, "Icarus, we're talking about Hades! He's evil! He almost killed Arista twice!" Icarus shrugged it off as it was nothing and said, "Actors don't judge; we observe, internalize, we mooch." Elrtherios spoke up, "Well, I guess we're not actors." Icarus said, "Well, your previews have been a little tidbit." Hercules pounds his fist into his hand and said, "Hades must be up to something."

Icarus said, "Wait a minute! You're playing Zeus, right?" Cassandra rolled her eyes and said, "Ari's Aphrodite, Galatea's playing Athena, and Elrtherios is Apollo. Why?" Icarus said, "Oh, I get it! You're tricky! You're a tricky man! You're getting into character, huh? Zeus always wants Hades to lose! Good job! We'll make an actor out of you yet." He seemed pretty happy about this, but I was close to hitting his head and shouting at him to stop.

I pulled his arm and said, "Look, this isn't a game! None of us are acting and we really are concerned! Something's really wrong." Icarus looked at me and said, "Aphrodite, babe. May I call ya babe? I got business in the Underworld. Boom! Later, sweetcheeks." He walked away and I placed my head on the table. I moaned, "My life is falling apart."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Arista was applying some lipstick and rouge on her face, pinned her hair and placed a long blonde wig on, and slipped on a pink chiton with a heart-shaped clasp. She warmed her voice up a bit and sighed, "This is it." Hercules was already in costume and said, "Ari, good luck on your song." She smiled a little and said, "Thanks, Herc. When the show's done, I hope Icarus is back to normal. I missed the old him, not the acting jerk that he's being."

Hercules gently hugged Arista and said, "So do I, Arista." He gave her forehead a kiss, then Parentheses said, "Arista, you're up now!" Arista met up with the teacher and watched him go out towards the stage. From the audience, every mortal and God were seated. Parentheses said, "Ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, our next act is a solo sung by one of our students. Here is Arista as Aphrodite."

He walked off the stage, then Arista came onto the stage. She looked around to see her father, Phil, and the Gods in the audience and she took a breath. As she opened her mouth, she sang:

Hush now, close out the light; no need to speak

Time will slow when we surrender

Whisper soft over the edge

Head rush, are you still breathing?

Shiver, taking me higher

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me is what will save me

From the audience, Zeus nudged Apollo, "Arista's got a nice set of lungs. You gave her some good tips for her singing, Apollo." Apollo had a small smile on his face and said, "She's perfect." Aphrodite looked over and said, "She sings likes I do, but I'm okay with that. She could make a good match for Hercules. I know that they're dating, but they could be a good match in marriage."

Zeus said, "Maybe, maybe so."

Whisper soft, anticipating this eclipse

Pulling you closer

Melting now covered in silk

Letting go into the stillness

Head rush, careful don't drop me

Shiver, taking me higher

From a hill, Pain and Panic were watching Arista singing. They were enjoying it, but Hades was bored out of his mind. He huffed, "Oy, another singing act? What's the big deal? This girl can do anything! Singing? No way! I'm outta here!" Pain sighed dreamily, "Boss, just sit and watch." Panic said, "She can sing like a siren." Hades looked over and his expression changed to interest. He said, "Eh, she's not bad. She's great! She should be on Greece's Got Talent or Athenian Idol!"

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me is what will save me

Faster for me, feeling you save me

Memorize very moment, letting this love take you over

Just breathe and stay

From on top of the hill, a monster with horns on his head and a muscular body was catching his breath. He panted, "They won't find me here." He heard some singing and looked over the hill. He stooped low to see the auditorium and a stage lit up, flower blossoms falling gently, and a girl dressed up as Aphrodite. Her blue eyes were dazzling and her voice was gentle, almost like a lullaby. The monster looked at the girl singing with interest and listened to her song.

Stay, darkness take over now

Stay, no thinking twice

Stay for tonight the sound of your heart racing

Faster for me (faster for me)

Is what will save me

Faster for me (faster for me)

Feeling you save me

Stay

As Arista finished singing, she stayed in her place and the audience went wild! Applause, hoots, and whistles came from every mortal and God. Arista gave a smile, bowed, and left the stage. As Arista left, the monster from the hill smiled and looked at the moon. He sighed, "This is the night I'll never forget. She was amazing: beautiful as a water lily and a voice gentle as water."

He heard some snickers and got up with a growl, then a few men in armor tackled the beast to the ground. The monster kicked and growled, "How did you find me? You're not taking me back there! I won't go!" The guards tied the monster with ropes and clasped chains on him, then one of the guards said, "Hate to break it you, bully, but you're coming back to Crete. Minos wants you for his entertainment and seeing you in pain." Before the monster could say anything, a dart of some sort pricked his neck and the monster's vision began to go black.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but I had to brainstorm and make something similar to what I've written before, as well as writing other fanfics. Also, college will be starting up again and I hopefully might not have too much of a hassle. I don't own the song "Stay" by Emmy Rossum; all rights to respectful owners. I wanted to show a little spoiler for a last episode before I start a Part II by having a monster that you might recognize, folks.**

**Okay, I hope you all like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	17. The Drama Festival Part 3

**Arista's POV**

I finished my song and I felt so happy that everyone applauded. I gave a bow and looked up to see the Gods cheer the loudest, then I headed backstage to wait for the nominations. Galatea and Elrtherios gave me a group hug, then Galatea said with glee, "Ari, you were amazing! I bet you're gonna win!" Elrtherios said, "You really wowed the audience. Hey, you even wowed us."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. I guess I'll thank Apollo for the lessons and practicing with Mr. Linus." I looked around the stage and I noticed two familiar imps running around: Pain and Panic. I quietly snuck around and watched Hercules fall to the floor with a thud as I heard Icarus performing. I quietly looked over the curtains to see the Gods already asleep, but I don't see Hades anywhere.

I muttered to myself, "Icarus isn't that bad." I felt a hand on my ankle and nearly screamed, but I looked to see Hercules holding it. He was struggling to get up and asked, "How come my foot fell asleep?" I said, "The Gods are asleep when Icarus was acting, but all the mortals are awake. I think I saw two little guys that we're too familiar with. Also, Icarus was wearing some weird mask." Hercules asked as he got up and leaned on the wall, "Pain and Panic? I knew that Hades was up to something! We gotta stop them!"

I said, "But how? We can't go out on the stage and wreck the performance!" Hercules thought for a bit as he was wiggling his foot to wake it up, "I guess I could improvise and have the mask back here, then you can break it." I held Hercules's face and said, "You're a genius! That's a great idea!" I looked to see the two imps disappear, then I said to Hercules, "It's showtime." He got onto the stage and I looked at the performance.

Hercules spoke up in Zeus's voice, "Hades, it is I, your brother Zeus!" I held back a laugh and kept watching the show, but I looked to see Hercules fall and noticed his foot fell asleep. I moaned, "Ugh, I hope this works." He got up and said, "Hades, I know we've had our differences in the past, but you really gotta listen to me this time. That mask you wear is cursed, little brother! Look out on the balcony; you're putting the Gods to sleep and I fear it may be one from which they'll never wake! Take of the mask. Step out from behind the mask and show the world just how big a god you really are."

I looked backstage and found some weapon in a glass case that should only be used for fires. I muttered to myself, "Screw the rules." I broke the glass and took out an ax, then I went back towards the curtains and gave a thumbs up to Hercules. Hercules said to Icarus in his normal voice, "Trust me. If you win, Olympus will lose big time." Icarus takes the mask off, then Hercules threw the mask towards me and I shattered the mask by chopping it up three times. The mask shattered in pieces instead of being chunks of wood.

I smiled, "Game, set, match." I placed the ax back in the case and I looked to see the Gods wake up from their snooze. Everyone applauded, then Parentheses went onto the stage and all of the actors (including myself) were out on the stage for the winner. Parentheses announced, "And the Nemmy goes to Icarus and Hercules for their daring take on sibling rivalry!"

I was happy that they won and thought to myself, _They couldn't have won if it wasn't for Hercules and me._ Icarus walked onto the stage and said, "Whoa! Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who voted to give me this award, but I can't accept it." Everyone gasped and I whispered, "What?" I listened as Icarus said, "Acting is not about awards. Oh no, it's about the work. Thank you, but no thank you." He began to walk off the stage, but he grabbed the award and said happily, "Who am I kidding? Come on! This is the happiest night of my life! Herc, I love ya, man!"

He kisses his cheek and said to the audience, "Cassandra, come on out, honey!" I noticed that she was grossed out and I rolled my eyes as I chuckled. The audience cheered and Icarus said, "You like me! You really like me! Good night, everybody!" We all bowed, then headed home to celebrate. Most of the campus came over to party and I was getting myself something to drink.

Icarus saw me and said, "Ari, you okay? You're pretty quiet in all the fun." I said, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Really. Just thinking that you owe someone an apology for your behavior the past week." Icarus said, "Yeah, you're right. I was being too much of a jerk to you and the gang, but it wasn't me. I just-" I cut him off and said, "I know. You're acting." Icarus shuffled his foot and hands me the trophy.

I said, "Icarus, this is yours."

Icarus shook his head and said, "Nah, this is yours. You deserved it."

I raised a brow and said, "Are you meaning that or are you about to pull my leg, then say that you're messing with me?" Icarus said, "Baby Sis, you really deserved it. The audience went nuts hearing you sing and I was close to crying. Really, I was. You deserved it more than I do." Icarus went to the center of the room and said, "Everyone, I have a confession to make. The winner should've been someone else. She was a girl who has a big heart for everyone, knows how to pack a punch, and has a voice like gold. Okay, I mean that Arista should've been the winner! She really earned it! Give it up for my baby sis!"

Everyone looked at him weird, but clapped and cheered happily. I held the trophy and said, "Thanks, everyone. I couldn't have done it without some help from friends, family, and having some confidence to give me the courage to sing my heart out." Icarus hugged me and said, "Don't you just love her?" He starts bawling, then I hugged Icarus and said, "Oh, bro." Galatea, Elrtherios, Cassandra, Phil, Hercules, and Daddy closed in on us with a group hug. We partied all night and this was a great night.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a little twist at the end and to show how much Arista and Icarus care for each other as brother/sister :) Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Up next: The Minotaur! Stay tuned!**


	18. The Minotaur Part 1

The new semester came up in spring and everything was going great with the classes. From Geography to Shop class, things were going fine. I couldn't find a place to sit, then Hercules patted an empty seat next to him. I placed my stuff done and sat next to my boyfriend. Daddy came into the room and Icarus hollered happily as he waved, "Dad-alus!" I held back a giggle and said, "Good afternoon, Daddy."

Daddy looked at me and smiled, "Hello, Arista." He gave an annoyed look at Icarus and said, "Hello, son." Daddy went towards the board and said, "Today, young artificers, we shall begin a new project. My original course plan called for a flying device, fashioned of cyprus reeds and sheep's bladders." He pulled down the scroll on the board to show blueprints of a flying device.

This looks pretty complicated, then he said to the class, "But the schoolboard said it feels too 'edgy'!" Daddy went towards a covered pillar, takes the fabric off, and said as his voice nearly turned into a sob, "So instead, we shall spit in the eye of divine inspiration and construct a birdhouse." He bit his fist and I felt bad for him. A birdhouse seems fine, but I felt bad about how people are always putting some of his neat ideas down the toilet.

Adonis leaned towards me and said, "Your father is, how should I put this, a loon." I glared at him and said, "I can take your insults about me and Hercules, as well as my brother and friends. But you have no right to tell me that my father is crazy, royalty or not! You're jealous about his brand of genius!" Adonis scoffs, "Puh-lease, my father is a king."

I said, "Maybe so, but I bet that he'll pass the crown to someone else! If you're gonna be king, the only thing you're ever gonna be king of is king of stupids!" Icarus saw what was happening and said, "She's right! Our dad's the greatest inventist of our age! I don't mean to brag, but he did whip up these wax wings." Adonis mocked as he made flapping movements with his hands, "Oh, yes. As I remember, those worked out quite well."

I was close to hitting Adonis again, but I clenched my fist and said, "At least we have a father who tells us not to fly to close to the sun! Didn't anyone listen? No! However, he did tell him to cool off in water and Icarus swam in the lake. The water not only stopped his fall, but it cooled him off and let him not get heat stroke." Icarus pats my hand and said, "Thanks, Ari. One day, our father will build a Wonder of the World!"

Adonis simply said, "Dream on, silly children." I blew a raspberry at Adonis, then Daddy said, "Well put, Prince Adonis, for it is my dream. But for now, we build birdhouses." I got up to get some wood and saw some people using stone; stone ones are getting old, but I think wooden ones would give it a nice touch for birds. I got some good pieces of wood and sawed them, filed, and sanded the pieces out. I nailed and glued the house together, then I looked around the cabinets to get some wood stain. Daddy walked around and saw me carrying wood stain.

I gave a shrug and asked, "What?"

He looked at me and said, "Are you sure about doing this? It's really messy."

I said, "Daddy, I changed the babies' diapers at the hospital and mucked out Belladonna's stalls. I think I can do this." I slipped on an apron and began to brush the stain on the house I made. After class was done, I decided to stay and help clean up.

Daddy looked at me and said, "Ari, you're still here?"

I said, "Just wanted to help and give you some company."

I began to sweep up and throw some discarded chunks of wood/stones away, then Daddy said, "I heard about the little spat between Adonis, Icarus, and you. I'm grateful that you're sticking up for me, but I can handle this on my own." I sighed, "I know, but he just did it out of the blue and makes me mad. Whenever I see him or when he talks to me, I just wanna pop him like a balloon and watching him fly around as he deflates."

I looked at my birdhouse and touched it a little to see it completely dry, then Daddy said, "This is beautiful, Arista. That's a nice change from using stone." I shrugged, "I wanted to give it a homey feeling for the birds and make it feel like it's their trees, just to give them some comfort." He ruffled my hair and said, "Good point. This one should have an A plus."

I smiled and looked at everyone else's. They all looked fine, but one came apart as Daddy touched one. He sadly sighed, "Hercules, why do I even try?" I began to put some of the houses on a shelf, but a scroll fell to the ground. I said, "I'll get it." I picked up a scroll and read it. It said:

**Dear Daedalus,**

**You are wasting your talents as a teacher.**

**Come to Crete.**

King Mino wrote this and I sighed, "This stinks." I rolled the scroll up, then Daddy asked, "Something wrong?" I handed him the scroll and said, "Here, read it and let it sink in." He looked at it and heaved a sigh. He puts another house on the shelf, but a scroll fell done. I said, "I'll get it." I picked up the scroll and it was from Minos again. I opened it up and read it. It said:

**This is my second offer.**

**If you come, they will build it.**

Daddy takes the scroll from me, reads it, and sighed, "Everytime I get offers, but rejections. Nobody likes my ideas. I only mean to make life easier and less complicated." I looked at him and said, "Don't listen to them. They don't know anything. Icarus and I love your ideas. You made a home security system, a dish washer, an indoor pool, and you made those wax wings. You're still Number 1 in my book." Daddy hugged me tight and said, "Thank you, Arista."

He puts the last birdhouse up and a third scroll fell down. I sighed, "Okay, this is getting old." Daddy gave a small chuckle, "It's the last one, Arista." I bent down to pick up the scroll, opened it, and read it. It was from Minos, but it said:

**No one says no to King Minos!**

**Final offer: Your opportunity to design a Wonder of the World!**

I said, "Oh, boy. This guy is nuts. Daddy, you might wanna read this. Burn it or take it." He takes the scroll from me, reads it, and said with a smile, "I'm going to Crete. Arista, go back to the house and help me pack things up." I gave a nod, rushed towards the stables to get Belladonna out, and Daddy steps up a stone block to get behind me. I gave a kick to Belladonna and we rode off towards home fast.

* * *

As night came, we got everything packed and headed towards the barge. Cassandra, Hercules, and Icarus helped pack things up and Icarus asked, "Ari, sis, what's with all the equipment and packing?" I sighed, "Icarus, Daddy's been asked to build his ideas in Crete."

"CRETE?!" Icarus shouted in alarm.

"As in the island of Crete?" Hercules asked confused.

"As in the enemy of half of Greece?" Cassandra asked.

"As in ruled by King Minos, the most twisted tyrant in the entire Aegean Region!" I finished with a mix of anger and shock.

Daddy said, "As the patron of my genius." He goes over towards the men holding the crates and warned, "Gently! Gently with the crates! They contain my life's work!" One of the men was clumsy and the crate came apart as some ropes came out, as well as some metal. Daddy moaned, "That's not gently!" He runs over towards the gangplank and said, "Be careful! That's one of my greatest inventions: the pulley!"

The guy holding the ropes asked, "What's a pulley?"

Daddy points at the metal holding the ropes, "That's a pulley. It's a system of moveable rotaters, which given the mechanical advantage to lift a heavy load with comparative ease." He pulls on the rope and a rock tied to it lifts up. The guy looked with interest and said, "Hey, can we use it on those back-breaking boxes then? Whaddya say?" Daddy looked at the men on the boat and said, "No, you'll scratch it."

I said, "Please? It would take hours and these guys are not strong enough. Also, you'll lose it if my boyfriend here lifts and accidentally breaks the stuff in the crates." Daddy said, "Ooh, good point right there." Icarus said, "She's right. Do we really want your genius at the disposal of a twisted and evil Cretan?" Daddy said proudly, "I care not about his politics; I only care that he is my stepping stone to greatness. For he has commissioned me to build this most excellent and enormous maze: my labyrinth!"

He pulls out a scroll and we got a look at the picture. Cassandra said, "It looks ridiculously complicated." Daddy rolls up the scroll and said, "Well, that's the point. Come, Icarus! Next port: Crete!" I watched the two go up the boat, then I ran up towards them. Daddy said, "Arista, you're not coming." I asked, "Why can't I come?" Daddy sighed, "I need you to take care of things when I'm gone. I don't know how long, but I need you to watch the house and things. Nothing personal."

I felt a bit sad, but I said, "Okay, Daddy. I'll do that. Just stay safe and good luck. I love you." Daddy hugged me close and said, "I love you, my little girl." Icarus hugged me and jokes, "Try not to set the house on fire." I gave him a noogie and said, "Says the brother who flew too close to the sun and got his brain fried." I got off the boat and watched it sail out onto the sea. I got on Belladonna's back and said to Hercules and Cassandra, "See ya tomorrow."

I rode towards home, brushed Belladonna, and placed in her stall. I stroked her neck and sighed, "I hope his dream comes true." Belladonna nudged me with her muzzle, gave a nicker, and I hugged her neck. I kissed her muzzle and said, "Good night, Belladonna." I got out of the stables and went into my room to get some sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought giving this one a father/daughter feeling, as well as Arista giving lip at Adonis. I don't own the quote, but thought of putting that in for laughs. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted**


	19. The Minotaur Part 2

From the classes I've had through the day, Shop class was a big disaster. It wasn't about having Mr. Physedipus as the substitute, but he doesn't know what he's doing. We were doing random stuff to build and I noticed what Hercules was making. Cassandra asks, "That's a birdhouse?" Hercules shushes her and said, "It's going to be a flying device made of cyprus reeds and sheep's bladders."

I asked, "You're gonna be doing my dad's original plans? Okay, this would be better than doing nothing when a substitute teacher's here." Hercules said as he hammered the wood, "It's what Icarus and your dad would've wanted. It's edgy, abnormally so." I held back a giggle when he did an impression of Daddy and said, "Thanks, Hercules. His ideas are sometimes over-the-top, but they're good use."

Adonis teased, "Whoo-hoo, sheep's bladders."

I looked at him and said, "Other than that, but still they're great. Do yourself a favor and beat yourself up." Hercules hammered away and said, "I know I miss Icarus, but actually I miss that big crazy inventist, too!" The hammer flew out of his hands, clonks Adonis on the head to make him unconscious, and Hercules said uneasily, "Sorry!" I held back a laugh and said, "At least you got Prince Jerkonis off our case."

Elrtherios was sewing some tarp and said, "Yeah, thanks." I looked at him and asked, "You're making the flying machine, too?" Elrtherios said, "Wanted something better to do than having my hands nailed. Your dad's idea for a project like that's pretty something." I smiled and said, "Thanks." As time passed, Galatea got some papers and said, "Ari, Herc, you've gotta see this!"

She handed me a scroll and I read aloud, "Crete is looking for two Athenian youths for extremely, ultimate, vicious combat. Required permission slips needed and combat clothes. Ages are welcome, but must be from ages 14-18. One male and female must attend; no weaponry required." Adonis came to, heard the news, and decided to pesture me more. He sneered, "Of course I'll go, but technically I'm not an Athenian youth. Am I?"

I snorted, "Duh, you're from Thrace and you won't last on your own. Heck, you screamed like a wimpy girl on numerous occasions and never fought monsters. I fought some off. Sure, I was scared, but I managed to face my fears and make it alive." Adonis said, "Touché. Oh, well. Your funeral." I added as he walks away and bragged, "Also, I gave you a black eye and I've been known to give bloody noses, broken wrists, black eyes, and dislocated jaws. Yeah, ask Pain and Panic."

Galatea gave me a high-five and said, "Nice one." Hercules looks at the scroll and said, "Hey, what's a little extreme vicious combat if I get to see Icarus!" I said, "Yes, and a way to see my family again!" Hercules and I said together, "Let's go to Crete!" I called out, "Jinx! You owe me a shake." Hercules laughed, then we walked out of class and signed up permission slips. As we handed them in, I said, "I'll meet you over at the barge at sunset. See you there."

Hercules kissed me and said, "I'll wait for you." As I was about to ride Belladonna, Elrtherios said, "Arista, when you're gone, I'll have Belladonna stay over with me." I asked him as I walked towards the school stables, "Are you sure? She only lets me ride her and lets others ride her when I'm near her." Elrtherios said, "Yeah, I'll take good care of her." I got on Belladonna's back, rode home, and got myself ready.

I took my hair out of its pony and let it hanging loose, swapped my hoop earrings for dangling ones, and slipped on a golden necklace and some golden bracelets. I slipped on my purple top and tied the strings around my neck to keep the top in place, slipped on my purple skirt that matches the top and reaches my thighs, and headed downstairs. I got on Belladonna's back and rode towards the barge, meeting up with Hercules and Elrtherios.

Hercules was wearing a red sweatband, some brown wristbands, dark brown sandals, a tan chiton with a belt and medallion made of gold, and a blue cape. He said, "Ari, ready to kick it?" I said, "Sure am." I got off Belladonna's back and said, "Okay, Elrtherios is gonna take care of you. He'll ride you just this once. No bucking biting, kicking, or any nonsense. Got it?" She bobbed her head up and down, placed her muzzle over my shoulder, and I wrapped her arms around her neck. I held her close and whispered, "Be a good girl. I love you." I kissed her cheek, then handed the reins to Elrtherios. He hugs me and said, "Good luck and be careful."

He gets on her back and rides away, then I got on the boat with Hercules. As the boat was sailing, the sky was getting darker and the air was a little nippy. We looked at the ocean and we came across the island of Crete. We saw a bronze robot of some sort and Hercules said, "Ya know it's funny, it looks like that big metal guy is throwing a rock at us. Wouldn't that be weird?" I looked over to see the bronze statue pick up a boulder and hurl it at us!

I screamed, "HE'S THROWING A ROCK AT US!" I jumped out of the way as the rock hits the ship, creating a huge hole and making it sink. I got in the water and poked my head up for some air, then Hercules came up. He coughed out the water and said, "Ari, are you okay?" I began to swim and said, "Yeah, I'm okay." We swam towards the shore and I plopped on the sand to catch my breath.

I panted, "Well, there goes my exercise for the day." We looked to see some guards and one of them asked, "You two here for the combat?" Hercules helped me up and said, "Yeah." The other said, "Spread your arms and legs, both of you." I said, "Whoa, we followed the rules and read things over before signing up. Come on, it's not like I'm hiding any weapons!" The first guarded patted Hercules everywhere to find weapons, found none, and did the same to me. As he was going near my chest, I grabbed his wrists and growled, "Touch my chest again and I'll break your knuckles."

The guard raised his hands and said, "Okay, easy! No need to get hostile!" The third guard said, "You two should rest up. The combat starts in the morning." We were lead to some tents near some giant monument of some sort and left alone by the guards. I found a blanket and wrapped myself up to keep warm. As I closed my eyes, I fell asleep and felt a pair of arms hold me close. I looked to see Hercules holding me and fell asleep easier, feeling safe and secure.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and ate a little, then a guard said, "You two, follow me." We got out of the tent, then we got led into some cage. As we were being lifted up, I noticed that this monument looks like Daddy's labyrinth he was talking about. Everything looks so complicated with the paths, but I think Hercules and I could handle this. Hercules held my hand and asked, "You sure you're up for this?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I was born ready. I'm not gonna cry, wimp out, or give up." I looked over at some stand to see a few guards, King Minos, Daddy, and Icarus. Icarus looked happy to see us and said, "Hey, Herky-Perky Poo and Ari! What are you two doing in Crete?" Hercules said with a small chuckle, "Oh, I-I-I entered us into some ultimate combat deal. Ari thought it was the only way to visit you."

I looked down and asked, "That's where the combat happens, right?"

The stand moved towards us as Daddy said, "Combat? Don't be ridiculous, Arista. The labyrinth below is for Minotaur containment only. Isn't that right, King Minos?" King Mino was in a seat and said with a chuckle, "Actually, yes and no. Yes, the combat does happen down there. And no, the Athenian youths won't survive." I rattled the cage and shouted, "WHAT?! YOU FIEND!"

Hercules held my shoulders to calm me down, but I was losing it and about this close to beat up Minos for tricking everyone. Daddy said with shock, "My Wonder of the World is to be used for such an atrocity? This is not possible! That's my daughter in there!" King Minos said, "It is too possible. Well, she is pretty and spirited. Takes after her mother, right?"

Icarus looked at Daddy and said, "Aw, man! We've gotta help Herc and Arista!"

King Minos smirked, "Now that's not possible. It will ruin my fun." He goes over the rail and said to us, "Let me give you a little advice, kids. Scream loudly!" Hercules folds his arms and said, "The names are Hercules and Arista." I added as I glared at the tyrannical king, "We're fighters, not screamers." King Minos looked at us and said, "Oh, really?" He snaps his finger and the stand moves away, then the floor under us opened and we dropped! Hercules and I screamed at the top of our lungs as we fell, then we landed on the ground hard.

I was lying on the ground and Hercules was on top of me. He asked as he held my face, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Uh-huh. Um, this is uncomfortable." He looked down and quickly got up, then I got up and dusted myself off. We looked up and Daddy calls out, "Hercules! Arista! Go to the left, then take a third right and then go to the corner! And-" He stopped as King Minos covered his mouth and said, "Uh-uh, that's cheating As a former teacher, you should know that."

Hercules called out, "Uh, is it your left or ours?"

I held Hercules's hand and said, "We better find our way together." We walked down the paths from every twist, curve, and dead end for an hour. The only bad part was King Minos telling us that we're getting warmer, then cold a bunch of times. We hit a dead end as King Minos laughed, "Freezing! Ooh, like ice, baby!" Hercules pushed the wall, but it didn't come down and he shouts, "Hey, you wanna come down here and do this?"

King Minos shook his head and said, "No."

I snapped, "Butt out and shut your piehole! Geez, what a royal pain! Ugh, now I'm saying puns! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I smacked my head against the wall and pulled away as a headache came, then Hercules and I continued on. We paused a bit at an intersection, then King Minos shouts, "Athenian kids, let's pick up the pace!" Icarus threw some king of golden yarn and shouts, "Herc, Ari, grab this magic thread!" The loose string flew over our heads and we tried to catch it, but missed.

We looked to see something tug Icarus off the stands, making him old onto the other end and fall into the labyrinth with a yell. I gasped, "Icarus!" Hercules tugged my wrist and said, "We better find him! C'mon!" We started running fast, made a left turn, and we bumped into someone. I landed on my butt and looked to see Icarus. I got up with Hercules as Icarus said, "Ari, Herc, thanks for coming. You two look great. How's Cassandra? Is she holding up okay without me?"

I looked to see a tall shadow with horns loom over us as Hercules said, "Uh, right now, I think she's doing better than either one of us." I felt a snort on my neck and heard Icarus scream, then I asked, "What?" Icarus made weird gestures to his head to make him look like he was having horns, then he said weird things in gibberish. I felt a snort again and said, "The Minotaur's right behind me, isn't he?"

I turned around to see a Minotaur holding the ball of magic thread. He was pretty big and muscular with unruly dark hair that reached his back, brown-red eyes, tusks coming out of his mouth, a tuft of hair from his chin to look like a beard, a body of a man with claws at the end of his fingers, and hooves. He wore a dark red loincloth and has a tail from behind. When he was looking at me, he didn't look too hostile and looked kind of cuddly.

I thought to myself, _Man, Adonis would just die standing or wet himself seeing this guy._ The Minotaur spoke out in a deep voice as his demeanor changed from gentle to menacing, "You know, sometimes I wonder why have two horns? Then, situations like this arise?" He gives a maniacal laugh and shouts, "C'mon!" This guy seems to be looking for some trouble, but I can face him. He thinks he's so tough, but I don't think so.

Icarus shouts, "Time out!" He said to me and Hercules, "Herc, Ari, you can take this bull guy. Can't ya?"

Hercules pounds his fist and said, "You bet."

I cracked my knuckles and said, "This guy's going down."

Icarus laughs a little and said, "Oh, good! 'Cause he's got the magic thread that will show the way out of here! I mean, no pressure." The Minotaur looks at the ball of thread and said, "Ah, so that's what it's for." He rubs his chin and smirks, "First, I get outta here. Then, I gore that arrogant egg-head!" Icarus squealed, "NO, NOT MY DAD-ALUS!" The monster gives a chuckle and sneers, "Make that Dead-alus." He makes a slicing motion to his neck and walks away with a laugh. I ran after the Minotaur and shouted, "Hey, you're not gonna kill my father without a fight!"

The Minotaur turned his head and sneered, "You're going to stop me? A little girl is going to stop me? This is too precious! Go back home and play with your dollies, girly." He walked away, then I found a small stone that was round and threw it at the Minotaur's head. He grunts and turns to face me. He growled, "You're starting to get on my nerves. Get lost!" I walked up and said, "No, this ends here! You and me, right here, right now!"

I balled my hands into fists and began to punch at his body, but he's too strong and didn't seem to buy it. I swung my arm towards his face, but his hand covered mine and was close to crushing it. I wriggled to get free, but he was too strong and teases, "Pretty scrawny, huh? You gonna cry and go home to your mommy?" I wriggled and shouted, "Leave my family out of this, you big jerk!" The Minotaur twisted my arm behind my back hard and held it in place, then I used my other arm to hit him.

However, he caught it and pinned my arm behind my back. I wriggled and kicked, then I felt something tight wrap around my wrists. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that the Minotaur was tying me up. He tied the ropes tight and I couldn't move my hands free. The Minotaur said, "You're beautiful and fiery, I'll give you that one. I guess Minos wants to have a little damsel in distress. You're my ticket out of here, girly. Your father would be happy to see you before I mangle him!" He held me by the arm and we walked down the labyrinth. I looked up at the sky and prayed in my head for Daddy's safety.

* * *

**How was that one? Well, it seems that our heroine gets held hostage by the Minotaur. Will she escape or not? Will Hercules and Icarus make it out? Will Daedalus be alive and the Minotaur lose? The outfit Arista wears in my DeviantArt gallery for those who are curious about what she looks like. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The Minotaur's one of my favorite monster from the series; he kinda looks like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Plus, for all Star Trek: The Next Generation fans, he's voiced by Commander Worf.**

**Me: Hey, the Minotaur's head looks like a fanny!**

**Minotaur: You can both suck my ridges!**

**:)**


	20. The Minotaur Part 3

As we were walking along, I kept wriggling and writhing. This was getting tiring as I was being dragged around, then the Minotaur placed the ball of thread on the ground and called out, "Magic thread, go, go!" The ball moved and rolled fast, then the Minotaur drags me along to follow the ball of thread. It kept rolling along and I growled, "Out of the monsters I've faced, you're as bad as Hades and a big jerk as the prince of Thrace! If my hands were free, I'd kick your ass and turn you into a beef gyro with fries on the side!"

The Minotaur stopped and pulled my hair hard, which made me groan and wince in pain. He growled, "You were behaving fine until you opened your trap. You're lucky that I didn't gag you or try to break your neck. Don't make things worse or things will get ugly." I muttered to myself, "Like your face." He looked at me and glared, "What was that?" I gave a sweet look and said, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes, held my arms, and dragged me along to follow the thread. As we walked along the maze, we stopped as the thread's string pointed right at the wall. We walked towards the wall, then it spun around and the grass was there. The Minotaur gave a low chuckle, then I said, "Okay, we're out of the maze and you can let me go now. You don't need me."

I was about to walk away, but the Minotaur pulled me around the waist and said, "Not yet. Time to look for your precious daddy, sweetie." He sniffs the air and we heard loud thumping, then we walked towards the noise as the Minotaur smirks, "I smell Talos." He still had a hand on my waist as he held me up and we got towards the bronze robot from before picking up a rock. He got on the foot of the robot and starts climbing up. As we were going higher, I was getting a little scared of falling off and slipping as the robot was moving. As we got to the top by being on the shoulder, the Minotaur placed me back on my feet and clamped a massive hand over my mouth.

He growled, "Not a word out of you and let's keep our heads, shall we?" I gave a tiny whimper that came out muffled, then I heard Daddy say, "Almost there! Minos will see that I'm no mere Shop teacher; I am a world class inventist who shall thrash him and his bull-headed beast!" The Minotaur opens the door that was attached to the head, steps in with me, and smirks, "You're supposed to be so smart, yet you stoop to name calling."

I could feel some slobber come near my hair and I muffled out behind the Minotaur's hand. Daddy said as he was getting scared, "Yes. Well, when I mean bull-headed, what I really meant to say was AAAAAAAAAH!" I bit the Minotaur's hand hard, which made him pull back and growl in pain. I used my leg to trip the monster and have him land on his back, then Daddy untied my hands. He held me and said, "Arista, I'm sorry about what happened to you."

I hugged him back and said, "I know, but you need to get out of here fast!" He ran out of the head, then the Minotaur got up and ran out of the room. I closed the door and looked at all the controls. I moaned, "Oh, this is gonna be difficult. I hope I know which does what." I moved the gear to make the robot move again, then I said, "Okay, so far, so good. How to move the arms."

I pressed almost every button and lever, but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere. I groaned, "Never a manual when you need one!" I heard some fighting outside and I headed out of the room, then got onto the shoulder. From the other side, I could hear the Minotaur grunting and Daddy shout, "Get away from me! Paws off, you big bully!"

The Minotaur said, "Bully? Was that a shot?"

"Well, if the hoof fits." Daddy said.

There was a roar, then a nervous chuckle came from Daddy. I looked down to see Hercules and Icarus out of the labyrinth, then I shouted, "Hercules, help me stop this thing!" Hercules hollered, "Did you try everything?" I said, "Yeah, but the machine's really complicated!" I saw Daddy on top of the head and the Minotaur climbing up to get to him, then Hercules shouts, "Hang on tight, Arista!"

I ran out to see Hercules pick up the statue by the foot and everything began to get a little wobbly. I tried to hang on to something, but I was starting to lose balance. I heard Daddy say, "The boy is strong. Abnormally so!" I lost my footing and began to fall fast, while the Minotaur fell with a roar. As I was falling, the statue landed safely and I shut my eyes tight to prepare for the impact that could probably end my life.

However, it didn't come as I felt strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Hercules holding me and the Minotaur landed with his horns stuck to the ground. Hercules asked, "Are you okay?" I wrapped my arms around him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Thanks for stopping my fall and saving my father." Hercules puts me down on the ground and calls to Daddy, "You're safe now, sir!"

Daddy calls down, "Well done, lad!"

Icarus said, "Alright! Come on down, Dad-alus! All's clear!"

I looked to see the Minotaur ram towards me, but Hercules shoved me out of the way and gets rammed over. I said, "On second thought, you better stay up there and make the robot work again! We got a situation down here!" I ran after the two as they smashed through barrels, then fell down a small hill. The Minotaur was on top of Hercules and began to swipe at him, but Hercules kept dodging every attack and kicked his feet to get up.

The Minotaur growled, "If I don't gore someone right now, you're going to see me really mad." The monster snorted and began to use his horns to impale Hercules, but Hercules made him miss and hit the ground. The Minotaur tried again, then shouts frustrated, "Hold still!" I looked at a giant tree and shouted, "Hercules, remember the catapult? Use the tree's branches and pull hard, then they could hit him and send him flying!"

Hercules moaned, "That was way back in the first semester... Oh, yeah! Thanks, Ari!" Hercules kicks the Minotaur off him and made him land on his back, then Hercules got up and begins to pull the tree down by holding on the branches. I jumped down as Hercules said, "Ari, distract him!" I called, "On it!" I looked to see the Minotaur get up and said, "Hey, I'm over here! Come and get me, you big ox!"

The Minotaur snarled, "You're going to wish that you've never been born, you little brat!" He began to charge me, but I ran fast and got towards the branches. I ducked by the branches as the Minotaur was about to ram his horns into my body. However, they got stuck on the branch and Hercules lets go of the tree to make the Minotaur fly into the air. We looked to see the Minotaur land on the robot's hands, then the robot curled him into a ball and flung him towards the labyrinth.

* * *

After the whole fiasco was over, we got onto a small boat and began to row back home. I noticed that Daddy was sad and asked, "Daddy, are you okay?" He didn't look at me and sighed, "I'm glad that you're safe and not harmed, but everything went wrong. And so, I begin the journey back to status quo." Icarus asked as he rowed, "I thought we were going back to Athens?"

Hercules said, "No, Icarus. That's what he's talking about, his dream. It didn't work out."

I sighed, "I'm sorry that your Wonder of the World turned into a disaster. It's not your fault."

Daddy sighed sadly, "I am once again merely Daedalus the Shop teacher." A shadow loomed over us and Daddy gasped as he looked up at the sky, "It cannot be!" We looked up to see a flying device of some sort and some of the students from the Academy were on it. Cassandra held down a ladder and calls, "Need a lift?" We began to climb up and get on the flying device, then Galatea asked, "How was the combat?"

I said, "It was tough, but we were able to make it out alive without any wounds. The monster made me damsel."

Elrtherios asked, "What kind of monster was it?"

I said, "Uh, remember when you morphed into various ways to impress me when we were dating before? You turned into a Minotaur and the monster was put in the labyrinth for containment. King Minos had a pretty sick mind at having teenagers being dropped down there and being picked on by a huge monster." Elrtherios asked, "How did you get out of there when the Minotaur held you hostage?"

I said, "Well, he used some magic thread that fell in and we followed it out. We were on top of that bronze robot that throws rocks at boats coming to Crete, then Herc and I distracted the Minotaur and threw him back into the labyrinth by using a tree as a catapult. Pretty wild, huh?" Galatea said, "Yeah, sure sounds like it. The monster didn't hurt you, did he?" I shrugged, "He nearly crushed my hand when he stopped my fist going to his face and nearly impaled me with his horns, but no one was hurt."

Icarus nudged me and said, "Speaking of which, what happened to Minos? I heard from Dad-alus that he got into the labyrinth with a few of his guards." I said with a small laugh, "I'm sure he's learning his lesson and wouldn't be too much of a bully." We all started laughing, then Daddy said happily, "The Hanging Garden of Babylon cannot compare with this!"

Cassandra said with a smile, "Hercules was the one who started it."

Adonis adds, "Let's not forget the one who paid for all these sheep's bladders."

I looked at him and said, "At least you did a nice thing for once."

Daddy said as he wrapped an arm around Scorpius and me, "You have made me proud, my once and future students. You are my legacy. You are my Wonders of the World. I am happy! Abnormally so!" I hugged my father close and said, "Yep, you're still Number 1. I love you so much, Daddy." I nearly felt my feet lift off the floor as Daddy held me and said, "I love you, Arista."

Icarus said, "Hey, don't forget about me!" Daddy gave a laugh and said, "I'll never forget about you, son!" He held us close together and we made it back to Athens safe, sound, and happy. Abnormally so as my father would say.

**The End**

* * *

**Is this really the end? NAH! There's gonna be a Part 2 coming up soon! I appreciate the faves, follows and reviews; you guys motivate me and make me so happy. :) I hope you guys like where this is going and has gone so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. If you guys have any ideas for Part 2, I'm open for discussions and super friendly. We'll get to see more friends, enemies, and some more monsters in the next installment.**

**I'll try to work on that once things are straightened out with college stuff and other stories I'm working on. Stay tuned!**


End file.
